Asuntos de delfines y mariposas
by blueros
Summary: Universo alternativo (AU) donde Jolyne no es de apellido Cujoh sino Cunningham y Jotaro Kujo es su compañero de Universidad. Es el primer año de antropología para Jolyne y eso implica nuevas instancias en su vida. Luego de un noviazgo triste y trágico, quiere una experiencia universitaria sin tropezones, hasta cuando conoce a Jotaro Kujo.
1. Comenzando las clases

ACTUALIZACIÓN: 4 de julio 2018

Lamento por pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar. Por ahora no va a ser un nuevo capítulo, pero si la corrección de algunas partes del fanfic. Todo esto se debe a que hay algunas partes que quedaron mal redactadas, sobre todo los dos primeros capítulos.

Con respecto a la continuación del fic, por ahora estoy ordenando las ideas. Lo único que puedo asegurar es que no voy a poder actualizar muy seguido, debido a mis deberes académicos. Pero espero dejar anotada las ideas, para que estas puedan ser incorporadas en los siguientes capítulos.

* * *

Esta historia comienza en un lugar muy particular. Una ciudad universitaria ficticia llamada Alexandrita, localidad que vive alrededor de una institución educativa llamada Universidad Santa Apollonia. Lo que llama la atención de este campus es la enorme conexión que tiene con la ciudad. A diferencia de otras instituciones, donde predomina el complejo de feudo y solo existe para sí misma, la Universidad de Santa Apollonia tiene una alta relación con el medio. Eso lo demuestra con las actividades enfocadas enfocadas para todo el público, sobre todo para los que viven en la ciudad de Alexandrita. La institución ofrece conciertos musicales, bandas sinfónicas, danzas y más.

La institución educacional abarca diversas áreas del conocimiento: ciencias duras, ciencias sociales, artes y más. Por esta razón hay una enorme cantidad de carreras de pregrado y posgrado que ofrece Santa Apollonia. Y este es el lugar donde estudia Jolyne Cunningham, estudiante de primer año de Antropología. Ella lleva un cabello bastante largo, teñido de dos colores, el cual suele peinarlo con dos rodetes y unas trenzas que terminan en de eso, Jolyne era una estudiante de Bachillerato de Humanidades en la misma Universidad. En consecuencia, no era tan nueva en cuanto a estudios universitarios se refiere. Pero ella se sentía novata en otros temas. Es el primer año de su carrera de Antropología y debía ubicar la sala donde se dictaba una asignatura sobre cine alternativo (un ramo electivo que tiene Jolyne). Tenía que ubicar el edificio donde se realizará la clase. Y no era muy fácil llegar ahí. La universidad Santa Apollonia abarca todas sus carreras en una sola zona, por lo cual es un territorio muy grande. Además, el campus cuenta con 4 aularios —agrupaciones de salas comunes— el cual puede confundir a cualquier persona que no conozca la universidad.

Por suerte, Jolyne es una chica responsable y llegó a tiempo al aulario para ubicar esa sala un tanto escondida. Ella logra llegar cinco minutos antes del inicio de la clase de cine alternativo. Entra a la sala y nota la variedad de estudiantes que abarca el curso; estaban los estudiantes de ingeniería, los de las carreras humanistas, los de arte y más. Como nadie conocía a nadie, sentarse en los puestos era de puro azar. Jolyne se sienta al lado de un chico japonés con una gorra blanca. De vez en cuando miraba el rostro de ese chico y le llamaba bastante la atención la seriedad y motivación que tenía en la clase, a diferencia de otros compañeros que estaban con sueño y desmotivados.

El profesor que dicta la clase de cine alternativo es un licenciado en Comunicaciones, con posgrados donde se ha especializado en temáticas artísticas y todo lo relacionado con lo audiovisual. Comienza su clase explicando la programación semestral de su curso. El principal objetivo de su clase es poder enseñar aquel cine que no está dentro de Hollywood y/o se escapa de sus lógicas. Como el tipo también tiene una enorme formación filosófica sobre el cine, eso hacía más aburrida la clase para algunos.

Para Jolyne, no le era complejo el lenguaje del profesor. Lo que más le preocupaba era el tipo de evaluaciones que tendría esta asignatura. En teoría los ramos electivos deberían ser menos exigentes que los obligatorios. Pero se ha dado el caso de profesores que han logrado hacer electivos tan difíciles, que las asignaturas más complicadas de las carreras de ingeniería quedaron como juegos de niños; este tema pasó a mayores, donde los estudiantes se organizaron y reclamaron ante las autoridades sobre esta situación. Independiente de estos antecedentes, es inevitable que un electivo aumente su dificultad. Al final, esta situación depende de la libertad de catedra de cada académico que le entrega la Universidad Santa Apollonia.

Retomando las cosas que pasan dentro de la sala de clases, el profesor explica que el primer trabajo de la asignatura tiene que ver con el análisis filosófico de una película. Como una manera de animar a los estudiantes, para que no se aburrieran con la primera tarea, el académico eligió el filme Dr. Strangelove del director Stanley Kubrick. Pero la redacción de este informe debía hacerse en parejas. Es así como Jolyne le toca trabajar con el chico japonés que estaba a su lado. Es así le habla y pregunta su nombre.

—Mi nombre es Jotaro Kujo ¿El tuyo? — El estudiante hablaba relativamente bien inglés. Pero su acento un tanto "engrish" lo delataba un montón.

—Me llamo Jolyne Cunningham." – Y haciendo preguntas obvias y básicas trataba de romper el hielo con su nuevo compañero.

—Por cierto Jotaro, soy estudiante de Antropología ¿Qué estudias tú?

—Soy estudiante de Biología marina.

—Suena interesante eso. — decía Jolyne.

En medio de la conversación, Jotaro cuenta que él es estudiante de segundo año y gracias a una beca de la Fundación Speedwagon — institución de carácter privado que ha hecho donaciones para la Universidad Santa Apollonia — puede estudiar en Estados Unidos sin dificultad.

Es así como estos chicos empezaron a intercambiar teléfonos, para poder hablar a través de varias redes sociales. Por lo menos, para Jolyne no se le iba a desaparecer su compañero japonés gracias a estos datos.

En la clase vieron un extracto de la película de Kubrick. Pero los estudiantes tenían que terminar de ver el filme fuera de clases. Es así como Jotaro y Jolyne hacen sus planes para enfrentar su primer trabajo del electivo de cine.

Lo que más le extrañaba a Jolyne es que Jotaro es un estudiante demasiado correcto en su forma de ser. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a estas conductas. Pero ella tenía que comprender que eso era parte de su idiosincrasia japonesa. Además, cuando estaba en el bachillerato, era una chica demasiado alocada y solía tratar a otros jóvenes con demasiada confianza. Si Jotaro hubiese conocido a esa Jolyne, hubiese sido un bicho raro para ella.

El tema se hace más complejo si profundizamos en la sexualidad de Jolyne. Por lo menos antes de romper con su última pareja, ella siempre se consideró lesbiana. Su última relación amorosa fue con una persona, que en un primer momento se presentó como un chico un femenino. Pero con el paso del tiempo, se asumió como mujer transgénero, donde Jolyne acompañó a esa persona en las primeras etapas de su transición. Por esta relación, sumado a la crítica de la gente, Jolyne dudaba mucho de su sexualidad; según la creencia popular, lo que tenía Jolyne y ella no era una relación lésbica. Por lo mismo, hubo un momento donde la chica de los rodetes creía que era bisexual. Las dudas sobre su sexualidad seguían, pero a Jolyne se le hacía más fácil decirle a todo el mundo que era lesbiana. Lo único que tenía claro es que no estaba muy interesada en los chicos heterosexuales. Lo otro que tenía claro era que independiente de la persona, Jolyne sería muy abierta y muy confiada con el trato (salvo que fuese una persona muy tóxica, que no se merecía su energía). Considerando el estilo japonés de Jotaro, donde la cortesía es lo primero, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello sin que parezca mal educada.

La clase de cine alternativo finalizó. Jolyne sale de la sala y se dirige a la segunda clase. Tiene que dirigirse a la facultad de Ciencias Sociales, donde se ubica la carrera de Antropología. Su teléfono está sonando. Su mamá estaba llamando.

—Hola hija ¿cómo has estado?

—Mamá, estoy bien.

La madre de Jolyne se llama Lauri Cunningham. Es madre soltera y crió sola a su hija. El padre de Jolyne es un gran misterio. Lo único que se sabe es que, por alguna extraña razón, Lauri recibe un montón de dinero en su cuenta de ahorro, para poder costear los gastos de mantención de la hija. Pero la misma madre se rehúsa a dar más información. Eso era el gran misterio que tenía Jolyne desde la infancia. Lo que era un tema polémico que siempre se intentaba hablar, ahora es un tema poco relevante, considerando que su madre y sus parientes maternos fueron los únicos quienes han estado cerca de ella.

Lauri Cunningham es una conocida guitarrista en la localidad originaria donde viene Jolyne. Ella suele participar en varios eventos locales. Y considerando que esa ciudad es relativamente chica, mucha gente saluda a Lauri cuando la encuentran en la calle. Aparte de dedicarse a los eventos musicales, suele vender artesanías en su propia casa. Habilita un sector de su hogar para convertirlo en una feria, donde los vecinos y otros lugareños visiten su tienda.

—Hija ¿cómo han estado las clases?

—Hasta ahora todo tranquilo. Tuve mi primera clase de cine alternativo y ya tengo tarea con un compañero.

La conversación telefónica seguía, contando las novedades sobre la nueva carrera en el que está Jolyne.

—Hija, me alegra tu primer día de clases en la Universidad como estudiante de Antropología. Te mando muchos cariños y harta fuerza para este primer semestre.

Jolyne se alegra y le dice:

—Gracias mamá.

La conversación telefónica termina y la hija de Lauri Cunningham sigue caminando. Ya llega a la facultad donde está su carrera. Entra a la sala para su primera clase obligatoria. Todo transcurre normalmente, hasta cuando pasa el receso de los 15 minutos, antes de comenzar la segunda parte de la clase. Ninguna persona de primer año de antropología se conocía. Pero ya había una chica motivada hablando con varios compañeros del curso, pasando los contactos de redes sociales y generando un grupo para la gran fiesta novata universitaria.

Generalmente, las fiestas que se hacen dentro de la comunidad universitaria de Santa Apollonia son exclusivos de ciertas carreras y/o agrupaciones. Pero la gran fiesta novata mencionada anteriormente es la más grande que se hace, ya que tiene como invitados a todos los estudiantes de la Universidad. Por lo mismo, es el gran instante para pasarlo bien antes que comience el estrés del semestre. Por otra parte, la fiesta novata universitaria se hace dentro de las dependencias de Universidad Santa Apollonia, la misma zona donde se hacen los grandes espectáculos musicales para la comunidad de Alexandrita.

Jolyne pasa sus datos a sus compañeros, para que la contacten dentro de la fiesta. Por lo menos ella tendrá más conocidos para encontrarse durante la fiesta. Tenía en mente ir al evento junto con su compañera de alojamiento Ermes Costello, quien estudia Sociología, carrera que se encuentra en la misma facultad donde está Antropología. Antes de ser compañeras de departamento, Ermes y Jolyne eran compañeras de Bachillerato de humanidades. Recién este semestre, ellas viven juntas en un apartamento donde arriendan conjuntamente.

En medio del segundo bloque de la clase, Jolyne y Ermes se mandaron mensajes de texto, para reunirse en el casino de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales durante el almuerzo.

Y es así como llega el mediodía y por ende la hora de almuerzo. Se juntaron ambas chicas y comenzaron a comentar sobre sus novedades.

—Sabes Ermes, ya están creando grupo en mi curso para juntarse en la fiesta de los novatos.

—Pasó algo similar con mis compañeros. Habrá una suerte de club de los novatos de Sociología para esa fiesta. —La chica con las rastas se reía de lo tan motivados y sociables que están sus compañeros, además de la sobre expectativa que tiene esa gente con el evento.

—Seamos honestas. Van a usar esta fiesta para puro coquetear, tener sexo casual o buscar nuevo novio —Jolyne también se reía, mientras comentaba eso.

— ¿Y tú vas a ir a conquistar chicas en esa fiesta Jolyne? —Ermes preguntaba eso con una cara de picarona.

— ¿Acaso me ves con cara de mujer loca, borracha y conquistadora? No bromees. — Se queja la chica de los rodetes en su cabello.

Calmando un poco las cosas, Ermes dice:

—Ya en serio, me dan ganas de ir a la fiesta, pero solamente quiero bailar y no quedarme completamente borracha. No tengo muchas ganas de tener las resacas que tenía cuando estaba en el bachillerato —Ermes se sinceró en sus primeros años universitarios como mujer borracha. Por lo menos nunca llegó al alcoholismo.

—Yo quiero algo similar para esta fiesta. Pasarlo bien, pero no para destruirse con la borrachera —dice Jolyne

Las chicas seguían recordando de fiestas antiguas durante el bachillerato, mientras comían durante la hora de almuerzo.

—Jolyne, no tengo más clases en la tarde. Así llegaré al departamento antes y prepararé la cena para las dos.

—Gracias Ermes. No tenías que hacer eso.

—A ti te falta una clase más y te apuesto que llegaras agotada a nuestro hogar. —Le reclama Ermes.

Las chicas se separan y queda sola Jolyne en medio del casino. De ahí le suena las notificaciones del teléfono. Mira el aparato y ve que le habla Jotaro vía mensajería de texto. Le pregunta a ella en qué momento comenzarán a realizar la tarea de cine. Al final se ponen de acuerdo que durante el martes y miércoles deberían terminar de ver el resto de la película de Kubrick y juntarse el jueves en una Biblioteca para redactar la tarea.

Llega el día donde Jotaro y Jolyne se juntan para hacer el trabajo para el ramo de cine alternativo. A pesar que había varias bibliotecas en el campus, se decidió trabajar dentro de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales. Fue idea de Jotaro que se juntaran en ese lugar, para que su compañera se sintiera cómoda y no estuviera en un lugar que no le gustara trabajar. Para Jolyne, le daba lo mismo el lugar, porque las bibliotecas y salas de estudios de la Universidad eran de similares calidades y características. Pero le extrañaba la idea que le dio Jotaro.

Antes de la redacción de la tarea, ambos chicos reflexionan sobre la película y las preguntas que pedía el profesor.

—Para mí, la película era una completa locura. —Jotaro lo decía muy inseguro, ya que su fuerte no era lo filosófico.

—Tranquilo. Esto es más fácil de lo que se lee en las instrucciones del trabajo. Jolyne se tenía mucha fe con la tarea.

Ya casi terminando el trabajo, Jotaro le pregunta a Jolyne:

— ¿Has oído hablar de la fiesta novata de la universidad?

—Obvio. Es una tradición acá. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—No sé si te molesta, pero tengo ganas de formar un grupo contigo y con mi compañero de alojamiento. ¿Te interesaría acompañarnos a esa fiesta? –Jotaro lo dice de manera muy correcta, a pesar de su acento japonés.

—No hay problema. Verás, inicialmente quería ir a la fiesta de los novatos solamente con Ermes. Mis compañeros de carrera también me invitaron, pero pensaba estar más tiempo con mi amiga. Si somos más personas, sería más entretenido esto. —Jolyne se ve contenta por la inesperada invitación.

Es así como empieza de a poco la relación entre la chica de las roletas y el chico con la gorra blanca…


	2. La fiesta para los novatos

Cada año, para el inicio del año académico la Universidad Santa Apollonia tiene como tradición hacer un evento muy particular, destinado a sus nuevos estudiantes. A diferencia de otros shows que se hacen para la comunidad de Alexandrita, donde cualquier persona puede tener acceso a las entradas, la fiesta de los novatos es un evento exclusivo para los estudiantes de la universidad. O en parte, porque hay unas invitaciones especiales, muy limitadas, destinadas para cierto número de personas que no son estudiantes de la universidad. Estas limitaciones tienen un objetivo en concreto: manejar la enorme cantidad de personas que asisten al evento.

En este evento aprovechan hacer un festival musical, contando solamente como invitados a los músicos y a las bandas emergentes que produce la Universidad Santa Apollonia, especialmente aquellas que son parte de la escuela de música de la institución. No solo es un evento para recibir bien a los novatos, sino también una plataforma musical para que los artistas puedan seguir existiendo. En la mayoría de los casos, los músicos que se han presentado alguna vez en este evento anual, luego continúan en otros circuitos, ya sean para la música independiente, o derechamente estar ya en la cultura pop juvenil.

La arquitectura del campus es bastante especial; aparte de las facultades y los aularios, la zona destinada al evento es prácticamente una especie de cancha, con abundancia de áreas verdes, asientos, algunas zonas techadas, y un escenario principal donde se van a presentar los artistas.

Ermes y Jolyne tenían la intención de llegar temprano a este lugar. La idea era compartir un poco con sus compañeros de carrera, y de ahí estar con Jotaro y su amigo (por cierto, las chicas todavía no conocían a la persona quien acompañaría al chico japonés en esta fiesta).

Considerando la enorme zona donde se realizaría el evento, la gente de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales decidió elegir como punto de encuentro una estatua de Apolonia de Alejandría, que se encuentra cerca de unos á una estatua de mármol completamente blanca, el cual destaca el buen detalle de las ropas que viste esta dama, quien además fue la inspiración para darle el nombre de la Universidad. Apolonia de Alejandría es considerada la santa patrona de los dentistas, ya que antes de morir en la hoguera, le sacaron de manera muy violenta todos sus dientes. Existe una relación entre la mitología y el rol de la institución. La Universidad Santa Apollonia, junto con las donaciones que hace la Fundación Speedwagon, aporta con investigaciones y nuevas tecnologías para el área de la odontología. Además, los estudiantes de esta institución tienen derecho a una visita al dentista de manera gratuita, mientras que al resto de los habitantes reciben un descuento de un 30% en la consulta y el tratamiento dental (sobre esto último, la persona que desea atenderse en las dependencias de la universidad, debe acreditar residencia en Alexandrita).

Los estudiantes de la Universidad Santa Apollonia tienden a conocer esta mitología. Pero quienes conocen más sobre esta historia son los estudiantes de las facultades de humanidades y la de ciencias sociales. No es solo parte del oficio, sino también parte de la enseñanza de la misma institución. Por eso, en parte, es tradición que los estudiantes de ciencias sociales escojan esa estatua como lugar de encuentro. Pero para Ermes y Jolyne, Apolonia es una santa demasiado sobrevalorada.

—Estoy cansada que prácticamente tenemos que venerar a esta cosa...bueno, esa cosa blanca. —se quejaba Ermes.

—El problema es que cada facultad ha decidido por tradición elegir ciertos puntos de esta zona, para que la gente con carreras afines estén juntos durante el evento de los novatos. Y para nuestra suerte, tenemos que reunirnos acá —comentaba Jolyne

—Y no entiendo por qué los estudiantes de Odontología no se juntan acá, si es su santa.

—Según he sabido de un conocido, que estaba en el bachillerato y que ahora estudia odontología, su facultad prácticamente parece una iglesia que idolatra a Apolonia como su virgen María. —Eso contaba la chica de los rodetes, haciendo memoria a este conocido. No estaban en el mismo programa de bachillerato, pero se habían topado en algunas fiestas y en la hora de almuerzo. Lamentablemente no se han juntando mucho, pero se ven en las redes sociales.

—Y me imagino que hay tantas Apolonias en su facultad, que los estudiantes de odontología están cansado y quieren puro mandarla a la mier... Y por ende, han decidido juntarse en otro lugar. —Ermes se calmaba un poco.

—Igual que pena por ellos, quienes prácticamente estudian dentro de una iglesia. —Jolyne tenía cierta empatía con los estudiantes de odontología.

—Bueno…suficiente lloriqueo. Vamos allá

Ambas chicas venían equipadas como si estuvieran en un picnic. Como la zona del evento cuenta con muchas partes de áreas verdes, está perfecto para sentarse en el pasto. Además de un par de latas de cerveza, Jolyne y Ermes traían una tela de cuadrilles y un poco de comida.

Las chicas se acomodaron en una parte cercana a donde estaban varios de sus compañeros de carrera. La intención era integrarse a un grupo, compartir algunas latas de cerveza y conversar un poco. Además era importante ese instante, ya que por lo menos las chicas podían conocer a sus compañeros de carrera fuera de las horas de clases.

El teléfono de Jolyne suena con una notificación. Era un mensaje enviado por Jotaro preguntando "¿Dónde están ustedes?". Jolyne le responde el mensaje, detallando la ubicación de la estatua de Apolonia de Alejandría.

Después, mientras Jolyne estaba conversando con algunas personas de su generación de carrera, ve que se acerca Jotaro y otro chico de pelo parado y blanco (bastante albino).

— ¡Jotaro! ¡Por aquí! —gritaba Jolyne

Jolyne y Ermes se separan por un momento del grupo, para saludar a los recién llegados. El chico japonés presenta a su amigo:

—Este es el amigo que les comentaba. Él es Jean Pierre Polnareff y además de estudiar acá, somos compañeros de apartamento.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo nosotras? —Se sorprende Jolyne

A Polnareff se le sale unas risas y dice:

—Apenas nos conocemos y ya tenemos algo en común.

Dentro de la conversación que tienen estas cuatro personas, Jean Pierre cuenta que él nació en Francia. Pero por decisiones de su familia, comenzó a vivir en Estados Unidos. Él es estudiante de Literatura Inglesa, pero que se está especializando con cursos electivos de idiomas. Su proyecto a mediano y a largo plazo es poder dominar algunos idiomas europeos, llegar a ser intérprete y poder viajar en muchas partes del mundo. Polnareff además dice:

—Si no fuera por las becas Speedwagon, no sé cómo podría estudiar acá.

—Espera ¿becas Speedwagon? ¿Las que ofrece esa fundación? —Ermes pregunta con enorme sorpresa.

De ahí Jotaro interviene en la conversación, aportando más datos:

—Yo y Polnareff somos estudiantes becados gracias a la fundación Speedwagon. Eso cubre el arancel de la carrera, alojamiento y costos de mantención.

Lo que cuenta Jotaro sonaba una cosa de ensueño para las chicas, que con suerte tienen unas becas y créditos que no cubren del todo el arancel de la Universidad. De ahí Ermes dice:

—Yo tenía entendido que la empresa Speedwagon se está abriendo al mercado de las energías renovables, asegurando tener un enorme compromiso con el medio ambiente. Además, a través de la fundación, están haciendo donaciones importantes a centros educacionales, para mejorar su imagen y conseguir los profesionales que necesita.

Para ser una conversación donde tomaron un par de cervezas, trataron temas un poco complejos. De ahí Polnareff le complementa la información que mencionó Ermes anteriormente:

—Es verdad. Me atrevería a decir que la fundación Speedwagon dona mucho dinero a esta universidad. No sé dónde lo leí, pero parece que la Universidad Santa Apollonia es la que más recibe aportes de esta organización.

Jotaro y Jolyne notaban que Ermes y Polnareff tenían una conversación demasiada fluida, a pesar que recién se estaban conociendo. Y eso no pasó tanto con la conversación con los compañeros de carrera. Entonces había un momento que solo hablaban la chica de las rastas y el chico de pelos blancos, cosa que aburría un poco a Jotaro. Notando que su compañero se le notaba su cara de desmotivado, Jolyne le propone una idea.

—Jotaro ¿qué tal si dejamos acá a Ermes y Pol y nos vamos a otra parte a pasear?

—Me parece buena idea. —Jotaro hace caso y acompaña a Jolyne a unas zonas con mucha vegetación.

Jolyne tenía ganas de ir a la laguna artificial que quedaba relativamente cerca de donde estaban originalmente. Jotaro no le molesta caminar un poco más. Mientras se dirigían camino a la laguna, se toparon con unos estudiantes muy borrachos que estaban estorbando el camino. Uno de ellos se llama Andrew y era estudiante de bachillerato de Ciencias Sociales, además de ser ex compañera de Jolyne.

— ¡Miren! ¡Aquí está la lesbiana maraca super alternativa de nuestra universidad. —Eso decía este compañero, sin filtro gracias a la borrachera. Obviamente a Jolyne no le gustó el insulto de y le pidió a Jotaro que apurarse y alejarse de esta gente. Pero eso no fue todo.

—"Me pregunto si seguirás ligando a todas las mujeres y maricas que tenemos acá. —otra frase sin censura de parte del ex compañero de Jolyne.

Jotaro ve que la cosa se pone muy tensa, por lo cual confronta a los tipos y les dice:

—Más te vale que te calles. Podría golpearte ahora mismo, pero eso sería peor. Además, no quiero arriesgarme a un sumario y que me echen de esta Universidad por tu culpa. —el tono de voz del chico japonés era bastante severa.

— ¿Y tú , cara de chino, qué harás? ¿Cómo nos va a detenernos? – se hacía el valiente Andrew.

—Deja de hacerte el superhéroe, que esa maraca no se lo merece. —decía los amigos de Andrew. Era evidente cuanta cerveza y vino tomaron esa gente.

Jolyne estaba que lloraba en ese mismo instante. Pero Jotaro no le siguió el juego a los borrachos. Parecía arte de magia: tomó su teléfono, abrió una app muy extraña y envió una señal de alerta. En unos 5 minutos llegaron unos guardias al lugar. Sacaron a los borrachos y se los llevaron a otro lugar.

Jolyne no entendía del todo lo que pasó, por lo cual Jotaro explica:

—La fundación Speedwagon me regaló este teléfono, el cual tiene esta aplicación bien particular y que no está disponible en ninguna tienda online. Doy una llamada de auxilio, y el GPS localiza los guardias y policías más cercanos a donde estoy yo.

—Es extraño. No parece una organización normal la fundación Speedwagon. —decía eso Jolyne, mientras se secaba las lágrimas, luego de aguantar el acoso.

Es así como llegan por fin a la laguna artificial, el cual de milagro había poca gente. Consiguieron unos bancos libres y se quedaron a descansar ahí.

Jotaro recordaba los insultos de los borrachos, por lo cual pregunta a Jolyne, intentando no incomodarla:

—Sé que no debería hacerte esta pregunta. Es más, no debería importarme la orientación sexual de nadie. Pero ¿maraca lesbiana? ¿Por qué ese tipo te trató así? ¿Pasó algo por lo cual esa gente te trató de esa forma?

Jolyne le costaba responder a Jotaro. Pasaron un par de minutos y de ahí recién habla:

—algo de cierto tenía ese insulto…Soy lesbiana. Cuando estaba en el bachillerato, muchos sabían de mi orientación sexual…Y de muchas otras cosas más que ocurrieron durante ese periodo.

Jolyne le costaba resumir y explicar de manera sencilla la particular experiencia sexual de ella. Y estaba el miedo que Jotaro deje de ser su compañero de trabajo universitario, por su pasado sexual tan particular.

—Veo que hay algo muy enredado que pasó en el bachillerato. Esto dará para hablar mucho… —Jotaro decía eso, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarro y el encendedor.—Perdón ¿te molesta si fumo ahora?

— tranquilo Jotaro.

Jolyne le cuenta a Jotaro que cuando era adolescente tuvo su primera novia. Pero que no duró mucho, ya que esta chica se fue a otra ciudad. Además, le explica a su compañero sobre su experiencia sexual en el bachillerato. Fue bastante especial eso, ya que conoció a un chico muy femenino llamado Anasui, el cual descubrió que era una chica transgénero, pero que aún no se había hecho la transición. Quien motivó el proceso para que Anasui pudiera feminizarse fue la misma Jolyne; le ayudaba con elegir y comprar las primeras ropas femeninas y maquillaje. Pero esa ex novia sufría severamente de alcoholismo, causante de varios problemas en la relación. Ocurrieron algunas peleas dentro del bachillerato, ya que Anasui bebía alcohol dentro de los horarios de clases. Es por eso que Jolyne es un poco famosa en la universidad y mucha gente tiene mala espina de ella. Anasui fue internado a un centro psiquiátrico para rehabilitarse y fue así como Jolyne terminó de manera abrupta con ella. Lo peor para Cunningham fue recibir el insulto de la mamá de Anasui, quien la trató como la peor influencia para su "hijo".

Luego de ese noviazgo, Jolyne tuvo un periodo donde tenía novias esporádicas, que las conocía en las fiestas y duraba un par de días esa relación. Pero le duró con suerte dos meses ese estado, porque andaba con el miedo a que posiblemente "se le pegue un bichito". Además, Ermes le decía que había que tener una actitud muy particular para tener relaciones casuales. Y veía a su amiga Jolyne más para relaciones amorosas más estables. Desde esa entonces, Jolyne no ha tenido más parejas y ha estado bastante bien estando "soltera". Mientras relataba todo eso, Jotaro estaba escuchando atentamente.

— ¿De verdad no te incomodo, con todo lo que te conté? —preguntaba Jolyne, muy preocupada.

—La verdad, no. Incluso creo que esta gente estaba exagerando mucho – Jotaro opinaba, recordando los insultos del grupo borracho de Andrew.

— Además, veo estos tipos y ya me los imagino para las fiestas de la fraternidad, donde suelen invitar a prostitutas para hacer sus eventos tóxicos. —Jotaro decía eso con una honestidad enorme, dejando sorprendida a Jolyne.

Mientras conversaban, a Jotaro le llega un mensaje en su teléfono. Era su amigo Polnareff. El albino le propone al chico de la gorra salir a cierta hora de la fiesta novata, e invitar a las chicas a su apartamento. Es así cómo se coordinan, llegan a una de las salidas de la Universidad, se suben a un taxi y todos se dirigen al apartamento de Jotaro y Jean Pierre.


	3. Accidentes incómodos

Un taxi se acerca a un condominio bien particular, dentro de un sector residencial de Alexandrita. Se notaba que era un barrio donde abundaban los apartamentos para universitarios y trabajadores jóvenes. Ahí se ubica el hogar de Jotaro Y Jean Pierre. También es el lugar donde Ermes y Jolyne se iban a quedarse a dormir.

Luego de pagar al taxista, las cuatro personas salen del vehículo y entran al apartamento. Era un lugar relativamente amplio. Contaba con un living, con un sofá cama, una cocina bastante práctica y dos habitaciones.

Eran las 3:45 am, y a pesar que los jóvenes no bailaron tanto y no estaban tan ebrios, el cansancio en el grupo era bastante evidente. Considerando la enorme confianza que se dio a primera vista entre Ermes y Polnareff, ambas personas van a dormir juntas en un mismo cuarto. Mientras tanto, Jolyne le toca dormir sola en el sofá cama y Jotaro se queda en su cuarto. Antes de dormir, los chicos entregaron unas ropas, para que ellas las usaran de pijama. A Jolyne le entregaron unas frazadas, para que no tenga frío por la noche. Es así como a las 4:30 am ya todos estaban dormidos.

Pasan unas horas y Jolyne abre los ojos. Mira la ventana más cercana y nota que el cielo está más claro. Mira la hora en su teléfono y eran las 7:10 am. Es así como intenta dormir de nuevo y despertar para el medio día. Lamentablemente su sueño no iba a ser tranquilo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ella escuchaba unos ruidos. Hay sonidos de gemidos y movimientos de una cama. Es ahí donde se dio cuenta que su amiga Ermes lo estaba pasando fantástico con Polnareff. Ella pensaba: "Qué envidia…Ya encontró nueva pareja…Bien por ella". Lo único que esperaba es que terminaran pronto y volver a dormir.

Luego escucha una puerta abrirse de golpe. Venía de la pieza de Jotaro. Esto hace que inevitablemente abra sus ojos y dirija su mirada hacia la pieza del chico japonés. Notaba que corría con prisa, con una notoria erección dirigiéndose al baño. Lo peor no fue eso, ya que Jolyne no es tan inocente y suele tratar con bastante naturalidad este tipo de situaciones. El problema recaía a Jotaro, porque se dio cuenta que Jolyne lo estaba mirando. Es así como él se queda encerrado en el baño por un buen rato.

Se acabaron los ruidos del sexo de la otra pieza. Pero Jotaro aún estaba encerrado en el baño y no se escuchaba nada. Jolyne creía que con los gemidos, Jotaro se iba a masturbar dentro del baño e iba a volver a su pieza tranquilo. Pero vio que pasó más de media hora, con un silencio absoluto y él seguía encerrado, dejando muy preocupada a la chica. Es así como decide levantarse del sofá y se acerca a la puerta del baño.

Jolyne golpea la puerta y pregunta:

—Jotaro ¿estás bien?

—Sí…estoy bien…no pasa nada… —Se oía a Jotaro con un tono de voz bastante raro.

Jolyne no estaba muy convencida de la respuesta que recibió de parte del chico japonés, por lo cual le sigue conservando.

—En serio. No soy una chica puritana. Esto fue un accidente y no debes sentirte mal por esto.

De ahí el tono de la voz de Jolyne se hace más potente, hablando muy en serio.

—Y no creo que por estas cosas deberías sentirte como un pervertido. Así que por favor, sal de ahí. Además, me estás asustando y me tienes preocupada.

Jotaro escuchó los dichos de su amiga. Es así como opta por salir del cuarto del baño con bastante tranquilidad. Con mucha vergüenza, Jotaro habla:

—Eh…perdón…

—En serio, no pasa nada.

Había un momento de silencio. Jotaro aún estaba incómodo, pero Jolyne seguía segura de sí misma, apoyando a su amigo, a pesar de verlo en un momento bastante vergonzoso para él. Jolyne continúa hablándole a Jotaro:

—Mira...cuando estaba en el bachillerato, me ha tocado lidiar con verdaderos degenerados sin respeto, donde uno les decía "¡No!", pero continuaban acosando. A pesar que te conozco poco, yo no te veo como esos degenerados que me ha tocado ver en mi vida.

Mientras hablaba Jolyne, Jotaro escuchaba atentamente los dichos de ella.

—Aparte, tú me protegiste de unos borrachos acosadores. No todos hacen eso. Así que deja de verte como un pervertido, solo porque tuviste una erección en el momento menos indicado, donde incluso te vi.

Jotaro se quedaba pensando. Creía que le iba a tocar a una Jolyne más indignada, y no una chica que estaba preocupada por él.

—Por un momento creí que te ibas a enojar y no verme nunca más —decía Jotaro.

— ¿Cómo crees? —Jolyne se empieza a reír. —Parece que me crees como si fuese alguien más revoltosa.

—Confieso que me toca ciertos instantes en que no sé cómo tratar a ciertas chicas. Especialmente cuando recién llegué a Estados Unidos y empecé a conocer a las mujeres de acá. — Jotaro se estaba poniendo bastante honesto con Jolyne, con sus inexperiencias debido a la cultura. Él seguía hablando:

—Por lo menos en Japón estaba acostumbrado a las compañeras de la secundaria y la preparatoria. Algunas eran tranquilas y otras definitivamente eran escandalosas, sobre todo cuando me confesaban su amor o me enviaban regalos. Pero acá me cuesta relacionarme con las mujeres estadounidenses. —Mientras decía eso, a Jotaro se le notaba las mejillas rojas.

—La verdad no vale la pena entender a las mujeres de acá. Independiente de la cultura, uno puede encontrar todo tipo de personas. Y si eres respetuoso con todos, no deberías tener problemas. —Eso era lo que le recomendaba Jolyne a su amigo.

Luego de esta charla, decidieron ir al sillón a sentarse y descansar un poco. Se acordaron de sus amigos, que hicieron un show sexual bastante ruidoso.

—Una duda Jotaro ¿Pol trae chicas al apartamento, donde siempre tiende a ligar y/o tener sexo con ellas?

—Pol siempre está abierto para ligar con alguien en las fiestas. Pero pocas veces trae a invitadas acá. Me atrevería a decir que Ermes es la primera mujer que trae Jean Pierre en este año.

— ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer- Jolyne se imaginaba a Jean Pierre Polnareff como un verdadero galán en su entorno.

—Y ya que estamos hablando de este tema ¿qué pasa con Ermes? ¿Es de esas que trae nuevas parejas cada semana en el apartamento donde viven?

—Buena pregunta. Cuando estábamos en el bachillerato, Ermes era la reina de las relaciones casuales, y hubo un tiempo en que cada semana o cada mes tenía una nueva pareja sexual. Justo era un tiempo donde íbamos muy seguido a las fiestas, organizadas por los estudiantes del bachillerato. En ese momento, Ermes se ganó la fama de ser la gran mujer maraca de la universidad. Pero, para ser una persona experta en sexo casual, ella demanda unas reglas a las personas interesadas en tener una relación de este tipo.

— ¿Y qué reglas demanda Ermes para tener sexo casual con ella? – pregunta Jotaro.

—Primero que todo, siempre condón, aunque ella esté usando pastillas. Si el tipo sale prepotente y no quiere ponérselo, o se lo quita durante el sexo, Ermes se enoja y no lo quiere ver más. Otra regla es que la persona sea lo más honesta posible con las parejas que se mete, aparte de ella. Le da lo mismo si es una novia u otra persona con relación casual. Debía saber esa información.

— ¿Y por qué esa regla? ¿Por las ETS? —, Jotaro tenía una cara de extrañado, porque las reglas de Ermes eran bastante particulares y exigentes, cosa muy extraña para él.

— Sí, esa es una razón. Pero también demanda esta regla, porque le ha tocado hombres mujeriegos que tienen varias parejas, pero las oculta con sus amigos y familiares. Y por muy maraca que sea Ermes, no le gusta involucrarse en enredos con ese tipo de gente.

Jolyne cuenta a Jotaro una experiencia que le pasó a Ermes Costello. Ella tenía una relación casual con un chico, quien ya tenía una relación seria con otra mujer. Tenía sus aventuras sexuales escondidas para ambas parejas. Cuando la chica de las rastas se enteró que estaba en un triángulo amoroso, fue ella misma quien dijo a la chica que su novio lo estaba engañando con otra persona. Las primeras reacciones no eran buenas al principio, sobre todo por la fama de maraca que tiene Ermes. Pero después que estas personas acabaran su relación amorosa, la chica terminó agradeciendo a Ermes por su honestidad. Tiempo después, se enteró que aparte de ambas mujeres, el chico tenía muchas pseudo novias muy escondidas hasta de sus propios amigos, y que no era una persona muy confiable.

Con la historia que escuchó, pregunta Jotaro:

— ¿Y Ermes sigue teniendo la frecuencia de parejas que ha tenido antes? ¿Ha logrado tener un novio estable?

—Ermes ha tenido novios estables cuando era adolescente. Pero después fueron puras parejas casuales que duraron poco. Pero parece que el pasar del tiempo ha hecho moderar sus actividades…

De ahí la joven de los dos rodetes continúa hablando:

—Igual habrá que ver como se relaciona con Jean Pierre. Por lo menos, en la fiesta se llevaron muy bien.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Jotaro pregunta a su amiga:

— ¿Tienes sueño?

—Un poco.

—Yo no tengo sueño. Te ofrezco mi cama para que duermas mucho más cómoda.

— ¿En serio?

—De verdad. Yo me quedaré mirando la tele por mientras.

Es así como Jotaro recoge unas prendas de su pieza, para vestirse por la mañana.

Jolyne entra a la pieza del chico japonés. Se acerca a la cama y se acuesta ahí. Cuando se tapa con las frazadas, por alguna extraña razón, ella encontraba que olía rico la cama de Jotaro. Además, no sé si era el ambiente, las frazadas, las sabanas o algo. Pero el descanso fue casi automático y se quedó dormida en poco tiempo.

Jolyne tuvo un sueño raro. Había una figura alta que lo estaba abrazando, como si fuese un ángel guardián. Pero no podía distinguir su rostro. Aun así, se sentía muy bien en ese sueño hasta que algo la interrumpe. Escucha el griterío de su amiga Ermes.

—Despierta Jolyne! ¿Acaso te crees la bella durmiente durmiendo así?

Jolyne prácticamente salta de la cama y dice:

— ¡Ermes! tú como siempre haciendo escándalo.

—Por cierto Jolyne ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Son las 3 de la tarde!

—¿En serio? ¡No puede ser!" —Jolyne se apuraba para levantarse.

En eso Polnareff grita a lo lejos:

— ¡Tranquila mujer! Puedes incluso ducharte antes de salir de acá. No eres un estorbo.

En ese mismo instante, Polnareff le pasa unas toallas a Jolyne para la ducha.

—Muchas gracias Pol. Eres muy amable.

Jean Pierre sonríe y le dice:

—Siempre soy respetuoso con las damas.

En eso Ermes bromea un poco y le dice a Polnareff.

— ¿No fue suficiente conmigo y ahora quieres ligar a Jolyne? Eres demasiado atrevido.

— ¡OYE! No confundas respeto con ligar con alguien. —Jean Pierre se indigna un poco. Pero está consciente que era parte de una broma de su amiga con ventaja.

En eso Jolyne pregunta:

— ¿Y dónde está Jotaro?

—Se fue al supermercado a comprar unas cosas para comer. —Le responde Jean Pierre.

En efecto, Jotaro está en el supermercado, ya que el refrigerador del apartamento estaba prácticamente vacío. Y era vergonzoso no ofrecer comida para las chicas. Con suerte había leche y cereales, comida que alcanzó a comer Ermes Y Polnareff durante el mediodía.

Jolyne decide tomarse una ducha y esperar a que llegara Jotaro. Y así fue. El chico japonés llega al apartamento, cargado con un montón de bolsas, aprovechando abastecer el hogar con bastante alimento para la semana.

Jean Pierre y Ermes se quedaron cocinando. Mientras tanto, Jotaro y Jolyne miraban la televisión esperando la comida. De puro morbo, estaban viendo un reality show en un programa de cable. Y se estaban riendo de las peleas que había en el programa. Era todo un verdadero melodrama, donde había mujeres que hasta lloraban en medio de las peleas. Pero era tan forzado las cosas que pasaban, que daba más risa que Pierre es quien llama a los chicos a juntarse a la mesa para comer. Junto con Ermes, prepararon unas pastas con salsa blanca. El cuarteto se junta y comenzaron a comer.

A partir de este día Ermes y Jean Pierre comenzaron a ser amigos con ventaja. Y cada ciertos días, aparte de juntarse a hablar un poco, tienen sexo ya sea cuando el apartamento estaba vacío o cuando van a un motel.

En el caso de Jolyne, continuaba siendo amiga y compañera de Jotaro. Ya se hizo costumbre reunirse en la biblioteca, donde cada uno estudiaba para sus respectivas carreras, o continuar con los trabajos que demandaba la asignatura de cine alternativo.


	4. Una conversación y un café

Han pasado un par de meses desde que se organizó la fiesta de los novatos. Hubo un día en que Jean Pierre decide invitar a Ermes a tomar un café. Parecía una cita de una pareja seria. Pero en realidad era la excusa para juntarse y hablar sobre sus amigos, para después irse al motel más cercano si se daban las ganas. En esa conversación, Ermes le pregunta a Polnareff:

— ¿Cómo vez a Jotaro con Jolyne? Considerando que él sabe que ella es lesbiana…o eso dice ser…y hace algún tiempo que no ha tenido alguna novia.

Jean Pierre se queda pensando y se demora en responder. Después dice:

—Antes de Jolyne, nunca había visto a Jotaro en alguna relación con alguna chica, ya sea de amistad o noviazgo. En las fiestas, siempre andaba esquivo con las mujeres que lo coqueteaban. Incluso hubo un momento que creí que era gay y no había salido del closet. Y ese era el gran rumor que estaba dentro de mi círculo cercano; Jotaro puede ser un "homo" no asumido. Lo que sí, nunca me he atrevido a corroborar eso, por el temor a que mi compañero de apartamento se enojara conmigo.

Jean Pierre se veía bastante preocupado, por lo cual Ermes pregunta:

— ¿Tienes alguna teoría, por lo menos, respecto a Jotaro? ¿Qué crees realmente?

Polnareff suspira y le responde a Ermes:

—Es que es raro, porque igual tuvo una erección cuando estábamos haciendo el enorme escándalo sexual en el apartamento, después de la fiesta de los novatos ¿Te acuerdas de eso? Pero por otro lado, puede ser que Jotaro sea gay y Jolyne sea la persona de confianza a quien podría confesarle sobre su condición sexual. Además, Jolyne ha sido la única persona que no lo ve como un hombre a conquistar, sino como un amigo más. Por lo mismo, se me hace sentido que estén juntos haciendo las tareas de la universidad, a pesar que no hay ningún indicio de algo romántico.

De ahí continúa suspirando Jean Pierre y continúa hablándole a Ermes:

—En serio me es complicado este tema, ya que Jotaro nunca me ha aclarado nada respecto a su sexualidad. De verdad yo lo apoyo, si me entero que le gustan los hombres. Pero en serio, es preocupante que nunca me ha corroborado sobre los rumores que circulan sobre él.

Ermes se queda un poco pensativa y de ahí le dice a Jean Pierre:

—La forma como me lo comentas, hace que realmente crea que Jotaro es gay. Pero recordando lo que pasó en el apartamento tuyo, cuando estábamos teniendo sexo ruidoso, Jotaro igual reaccionó. Tuvo una erección y uno podría pensar que le gustan las mujeres y las escenas porno hetero. Ahora habría que esperar que descubre Jolyne. Sé que no es una chica tonta y es bastante observadora. Pero hay que darle tiempo. En una de esas, sin darnos cuenta, Jotaro podría salir del closet gracias a Jolyne.

Ambas personas continuaban tomando su café. Y Ermes comenta:

—Si no conociese a ambos, pasarían como personas heterosexuales que nunca han confesado su amor por el otro. Pero Jolyne me enseñó que la sexualidad es más complicada de lo que uno cree. O eso le pasó cuando conoció a Anasui.

— ¿Estás hablando del travesti que conoció Jolyne? —Jean Pierre pregunta sorprendido.

—No es travesti. Es una mujer transgénero. —En ese instante, Ermes empieza a recordar cuando estaba en el bachillerato y se acordaba del viejo noviazgo entre Jolyne y Anasui.

—A mí me costó digerir esa relación. Por un momento creí que Jolyne era bisexual y estaba con un hombre afeminado. Pero después descubrí lo que eran las personas transgénero. Y al entender mejor eso, comprendí mejor el sufrimiento de Anasui.

—Si a ti te costó digerir este tema, dímelo a mí. Admito que tenía unos amigos que llamaban a esa gente shemale, cada vez que encontraban porno sobre mujeres con pene.

Jean Pierre admitía que tenía unos amigos bien particulares, y se sentía mal hablando de este tema con Ermes. De ahí, la chica de las rastas dice:

—Fue gracias a la relación entre Jolyne y Anasui que entendí la complejidad del tema de la transexualidad. Más aún que la familia de Anasui siempre trataba de su "hijo", mientras que Jolyne siempre la trató de ella. Además, esta chica no estaba interesada en hacer la operación de reasignación de género y solo estaba interesada en recibir su tratamiento hormonal, cosa que se lo prohibieron en su familia. Ese era el origen del alcoholismo de esta chica, y todas las peleas que surgían en las fiestas del bachillerato. Jolyne sufría un montón y trataba de ser el apoyo emocional de Anasui. Aún así, era inevitable que esa relación iba a terminar muy mal.

Ermes se veía muy seria, acordándose de ese pasado oscuro que ocurrió durante el bachillerato. Ella fue testigo de lo mal que lo pasó Jolyne, y cuanto sufría Anasui porque le negaban su identidad. Ermes sigue hablando con un tono bien serio.

—Anasui dejó sus estudios inmediatamente después que fuera internado a una clínica psiquiátrica, para tratar su alcoholismo. La familia de ella fue inmediatamente al apartamento donde se alojaba Jolyne. A mi amiga le tocó recibir los insultos de la mamá de Anasui, responsabilizando a ella de ser la gran mal influencia para su "hijo". Fue tan fuerte la situación, que los vecinos llamaron a la policía. Y gracias a ellos, pudieron sacar a la familia de Anasui del apartamento de Jolyne. Los compañeros de alojamiento de Jolyne siempre han tenido buena disposición con ella. Pero era tanta la agresividad con la que vino esa gente, que ellos estuvieron atados de manos, tratando de contener la situación.

Mientras Ermes relata esos momentos tan duros, Jean Pierre se quedaba observando seriamente. Nunca había visto a su amiga con ventaja tan serie e indignada cuando hablaba sobre lo que pasó en el bachillerato. Con una enorme calma, Polnareff pregunta a Ermes:

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

—Jolyne pasó por una tristeza enorme. Incluso hubo un periodo en que tenía muchas novias esporádicas. Pero veía a mi amiga con un vacío enorme. No la veía feliz estando con chicas con que apenas pasaba una noche. Estaba muy desanimada y con poca motivación en el bachillerato. Es raro que haga este diagnóstico, considerando que tengo la fama de maraca dentro de la universidad. Pero fui honesta con mi amiga y le recomendé que mejor pasara algunos días donde su madre…

En eso Jean Pierre pregunta extrañado:

— ¿A su madre? ¿Y por qué?

De ahí Ermes aclara la situación:

—Lo que pasa es que la mamá de Jolyne es bien especial. Cuando su hija era pequeña, ya se daba cuenta que ella miraba más a las chicas que a los niños. Por ende, estamos hablando de una mujer con una mente bastante abierta a estos temas. Y era la persona más indicada para hablarle a Jolyne respecto a su término con Anasui, ya que era demasiado evidente que mi amiga estaba con una enorme culpa. Lo que sí, le recomendé a Jolyne que dejara en secreto su época cuando estuvo con sus novias esporádicas, porque probablemente su mamá la miraría muy feo.

Mientras Jean Pierre escuchaba la historia de su amiga con ventaja, Ermes cambia a una actitud más alegre y optimista.

—Ese fue el mejor consejo que le di a Jolyne desde que somos amigas. A partir de ahí, dejó de sentirse mal por lo que pasó con Anasui. Dejó definitivamente las relaciones esporádicas con otras chicas; aparte que no alcanzaba a conocer a las parejas, descubrió que lo suyo no era el sexo casual sino las relaciones más duraderas. Y pudo aprobar el bachillerato sin dramas. Ahora ves a Jolyne con más confianza, más segura con su carrera de Antropología. Y a pesar que aún se asume como lesbiana, no la he visto intentando conquistar a alguien. Por ende, está esperando a la persona indicada, para ganarse su confianza y tener una relación más íntima.

En eso Jean Pierre le dice a Ermes:

—Me parece raro que a pesar que eres la mejor amiga de Jolyne, pareciera como si aún tuvieras dudas sobre la sexualidad de ella.

De ahí Ermes se pone más honesta y le confiesa a Polnareff.

—Es cierto que no debería cuestionar la sexualidad de mi amiga. Llama intuición o prejuicio, pero hay algo que no me convence cuando Jolyne se asume como lesbiana. Por lo menos cuando nos toca ir a fiestas, he observado a mi amiga y ella se queda mirando a algunos chicos. Pero no cualquier tipo de hombre. A unos bien específicos, preferentemente los sensibles o menos masculinos.

Jean Pierre dice:

—Ahora entiendo cuando cuestionas el lesbianismo en Jolyne. Hay altas probabilidades que tu amiga sea bisexual…pansexual o como se diga…y ni siquiera lo tiene asumido. Y por eso tuvo una novia tan especial como Anasui.

En eso Ermes le pide un favor gigante a su amigo con ventaja:

—Por favor Jean, lo que dije hace poco no lo debes contar a nadie.

—Tranquila. Te entiendo perfectamente. Me quedaré callado sobre este tema, hasta que tú me digas cuando. —Polnareff se compromete a mantener el secreto con su amiga con ventaja.

Ambos terminan sus cafés. Pagan la cuenta y se van del lugar. Ermes y Jean Pierre llegan al motel más cercano al café donde estaban.

Ellos empezaron a recurrir a los moteles, ya que no querían repetir la experiencia incómoda, donde Jolyne y Jotaro escucharon su sexo ruidoso. Solo van al apartamento cuando Jotaro confirma que no está ahí. El mismo caso se aplica para el hogar de las chicas. Jolyne se preocupa de decirle a su amiga Ermes en qué lugar está, y si ha llegado a la casa o no. Aun así, aprovechan de conocer los moteles que tiene la ciudad de Alexandrita, una parada obligada para varios estudiantes de la Universidad Santa Apollonia. Aparte que tienen precios bastante razonables para el sueldo de un estudiante universitario. Incluso son lugares muy limpios, a pesar de la cantidad de visitas que le llegan cada día.

En esta oportunidad Ermes y Pol van por primera vez al motel, que quedaba cerca del café donde se juntaron antes. El lugar luce bastante decente, si no fuese por el nombre que tiene: "Motel Antonia", el cual sonaba bastante latino. En eso Ermes hacía chistes con el nombre del motel y decía:

—Ya me imagino ir a visitar donde Antonia. —haciendo el juego de palabras, como si uno fuese a visitar a una chica que se llama así, cuando en realidad van al motel.

Se acercan al mesón, pagan por un par de horas y se dirigen a la pieza que les asignaron. En eso Jean Pierre inmediatamente va a la cama a descansar. Ermes lo imita y quedan ambos sobre la cama de dos plazas. El lugar no tenía muchas decoraciones extrañas, como los otros moteles que han visitado. Además, les tocó una pieza muy modesta. Así que era normal que ambos estaban más motivados en descansar sobre la cama. Y eso que ambos traían en sus bolsos condones y lubricantes, por ende, muy preparados para tener sexo. No obstante, esta vez hicieron algo distinto.

Generalmente ambos se quitaban las ropas en tiempo record y tenían sexo sin parar. Pero ellos estaban cansados y querían algo más relajado. Ambos se quitaron algunas prendas, menos la ropa interior. Y se quedaron debajo de las frazadas, recibiendo el calor del otro. En eso Ermes le confiesa a Polnareff:

—Suelo ser muy caliente. Pero con todo lo que hablé durante el café, ando con pocas ganas. Así que por favor espérame un poco.

—Tranquila. Estoy en las mismas. —No es que Jean Pierre sufre de disfunción eréctil. La conversación en el café fue densa y eso hacía matar el placer...en parte.

En eso suena el teléfono de Polnareff. Jean Pierre revisa y se da cuenta que Jotaro le envía un mensaje, diciendo que por favor comprara unas cosas para a la casa. Y que él no podía hacerlo, ya que tenía un trabajo de biología, el cual lo obligaba a estar en la biblioteca hasta casi el cierre de la Universidad. Y Considerando que Pol tenía más tiempo, le pidió que hiciera esas compras. En eso Ermes le dice un comentario en broma.

—Parece que tu pareja anda super demandante y ahora te obliga a estar atento a los deberes de la casa. —Mientras decía eso, Ermes se pone a reír, bromeando con eso de que Jean Pierre y Jotaro fuesen novios, de esos que parecen matrimonio y están preocupados con lo que falta en el apartamento.

— ¿Y ahora estás especulando que tenemos algo nosotros? Eres demasiado malvada Ermes. Solo a ti se te ocurren ideas de ese estilo. Tú sí que tienes una mente cochina.

Polnareff le sigue el chiste a Ermes y no se ofende con la eso Pol se pone encima de Ermes. El libido volvió a él y dice:

—Creo que ahora podemos empezar ¿Estás lista?

Ermes sentía la erección de Jean Pierre en medio de las piernas. La simple sensación le hacía sentir caliente. Lo que sí, lo detiene un poco y le dice:

—Espera un rato. Falta lo más importante. —Es ella misma quien busca los condones y el lubricante. A pesar que estaba tentada con una penetración coital, Ermes tenía más ganas de tener sexo anal. La misma actitud le advierte a Polnareff que ella quería que le dieran por detrás. Es así como él se quita la ropa interior, se pone el condón y echa a su pene erecto abundante lubricante. Mientras tanto, Ermes ya está desnuda, y ella misma es quien usa sus dedos, para agregar lubricante en su interior. Ya ambos listos, la chica de las rastas se pone en posición doggy style. La penetración es bastante lenta, pero muy placentera. El problema es que suena las notificaciones del teléfono de Ermes:

—Mierda ¿Quién me interrumpe ahora?

En eso Jean Pierre acaricia el trasero de Ermes, tranquilizándola y le dice:

—Tranquila. No debe ser nada importante. Disfruta del momento.

Mientras pasaba eso en el motel, hay una Jolyne afuera de su universidad, indignada porque Ermes no estaba leyendo sus mensajes. Y esta era una situación incómoda para ella. Sospechaba que Ermes estaba con Polnareff, pero primero quería corroborar. Jolyne envía unos mensajes a Jotaro, preguntando la ubicación exacta de Polnareff.

El chico de la gorra responde los mensajes de Jolyne, comentando que no sabía dónde estaba Jean Pierre. Lo único que sabe es que habló hace poco con Polnareff vía mensajes por teléfono.

Lo que sí, Jotaro le dice a Jolyne que se tranquilice, porque probablemente Ermes esté junto con Jean Pierre. ¿Y por qué sabía eso? Era una especulación de él, viendo el ritmo de cómo ambos van a moteles seguidos. Es Viernes, y salvo Jotaro, que estaba haciendo su tarea en biblioteca, y Jolyne que tenía una clase en la tarde, Jean Pierre y Ermes tenían la suerte que no tenían clases en las tardes de ese día. Para Jotaro, era obvio que su compañero de apartamento estaría en algún motel de Alexandrita. Eso tranquilizó a Jolyne.

Ermes y Polnareff tuvieron otro momento de sexo épico. Ambos estaban desnudos y con mucho sudor. En eso Ermes ve su teléfono y ve varios mensajes de su amiga. Entre los mensajes decía "¡Por favor, respóndeme pronto!".

—Mi amiga debería saber que si no respondo, es porque estoy ocupada. — Mientras Polnareff se viste, Ermes envía un mensaje a Jolyne desde la cama. Le dice que no se ponga histérica y que está en buenas manos con Jean Pierre.

Jolyne ya había llegado a la casa y por fin recibe el mensaje de Ermes. Aun así, igual se indigna, ya que hay veces que Ermes le hace pasar un susto y no siempre responde los mensajes. Además, cuando pasa eso, Jolyne se pone paranoica y le da miedo que le pase algún accidente o algo peor. Pero el último mensaje la dejó más tranquila.

—Creo que debería ser menos histérica. —Jolyne dice en voz alta y con mucha frustración.


	5. Un fin de semana entretenido

Jolyne y Ermes están comiendo la cena. Ambas chicas conversan sobre las cosas que han pasado en la universidad. Después de ello, Jolyne bromea y le dice a Ermes:

—¿Cuándo vas a asumir que ya eres novio de Polnareff?—En eso le responde Ermes—Hasta que ambos dejen de mirar por el otro lado y queramos una relación más estable.

De ahí Ermes dice—Por cierto, no te he contado, pero conocí un chico de 4to de Sociología y quiere tener algo conmigo.

— ¿En serio? Yo estaba asumiendo que ya eran novios y dejaste las parejas esporádicas. —Eso dice Jolyne sorprendida. Mientras tanto Ermes sigue hablando:

—Es cierto que Jean Pierre ha sido la pareja esporádica que más me ha durado. Y él todavía no me ha dicho si quiere que seamos novios. Asumo que quiere seguir tal como estamos.

— ¿Y qué piensas al respecto? ¿Crees que habrá algún momento que él quiera algo más estable?

—No sé y no me interesa presionar a Jean. Solo me dejo llevar y disfruto del momento. Y hasta ahora ha resultado bien. Lo único seguro es que ya tenemos confirmado unas mini vacaciones a ciudad B para la próxima semana.

— ¿Mini vacaciones? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y tus estudios? —Jolyne está extrañada con la noticia del viaje que tendrá Ermes con Polnareff. De ahí su amiga explica el plan de viaje:

—Como ambos tenemos el día viernes libre, vamos a partir en bus el próximo día jueves, en la noche. Y regresamos en la tarde del domingo de la misma semana.

—Ahora entiendo. Qué envidia. Y a mí me toca muchos compromisos universitarios. —Jolyne deseaba tener unas vacaciones similares. En eso Ermes le da un consejo a su amiga.

—Por cierto Jolyne, intenta invitar a gente en el apartamento para que no estés tan sola. Incluso pueden usar mi pieza para que duerman.

—Te haré caso.

Llega el día del viaje. Ermes sale de su hogar con un bolso de viaje, de esos que tienen ruedas. Toma un taxi y se dirige al terminal de buses. Mientras está en el auto, le envía mensajes de textos a través de su Smartphone, despidiendo a su amiga Jolyne. Y ella insiste con la idea que Jolyne puede invitar a gente al apartamento.

De ahí Polnareff se encuentra con Ermes en el terminal. Ubican el bus, se suben y se acomodan en los asientos asignados. Antes que parta el bus a ciudad B, Ermes recibe mensajes de parte de Jolyne. Su amiga le desea lo mejor para su viaje y que ojalá le traiga algún recuerdo asociado a ciudad B. A la chica de las rastas le sale una sonrisa al leer los mensajes de Jolyne. Jean Pierre también mira su teléfono. Le envía mensajes a su compañero Jotaro, confirmando que ya está en el bus y va a camino hacia ciudad B. Jotaro responde inmediatamente esos mensajes, deseándole suerte y que tenga un buen viaje.

Jotaro se encontraba solo en su apartamento. Todo era muy silencioso sin Polnareff. Luego suena las notificaciones de su teléfono. Revisa el aparato y se da cuenta que Jolyne envió un mensaje. Ella invita al chico de la gorra a su hogar para que puedan avanzar en un trabajo para el ramo de "cine alternativo", y tener un fin de semana entretenido. Jotaro acepta la invitación. Es así como prepara un bolso con ropa, para pasar el fin de semana donde Jolyne. La idea es tener las clases del viernes, que duran hasta cerca de las 6 de la tarde, y de ahí juntarse con Jolyne.

Y es así como llega el día viernes. Mientras Ermes y Jean Pierre ya se encuentran en ciudad B, Jotaro espera a Jolyne en una de las salidas de la facultad de Ciencias Sociales. Ve a lo lejos a su amiga. Jolyne se alegra y se acerca al chico de la gorra. De ahí salen del campus y toman el bus que los deja cerca del hogar de la chica de los rodetes.

El cielo ya está azul y ambas personas llegan al apartamento. Jolyne saca sus llaves y abre la puerta. En eso, ella inmediatamente se sienta en el sofá, dejando a un lado su mochila.

—Perdón Jotaro. Pero estoy demasiada cansada. —Jolyne dice eso, mientras estira sus brazos.

Jotaro es quien cierra la puerta. Deja a un lado su bolso y también se sienta en el sofá. El chico alto le pregunta a su amiga— ¿Qué tal si preparamos la cena? Tengo hambre y me imagino que tú también estás en las mismas.

—Buena idea. Vamos a la cocina y vemos que hay para comer.

Jolyne busca comida en los muebles de la cocina. Al final optaron por preparar algo sencillo, unas hamburguesas con unas verduras.

Ambos ayudaron a poner las cosas sobre la mesa y por fin pudieron cenar. Además de comer, aprovecharon de comentar sobre el repentino viaje de sus amigos. Jotaro comenta—Jean Pierre me dijo de la noche a la mañana que iba a tener un viaje con Ermes. Por un momento creí que me estaba tomando el pelo y después me di cuenta que lo decía en serio.

—Por suerte, Ermes me contó sobre su viaje con bastante anticipación. A mí no me sorprendió el viaje. Más me sorprende que ellos hagan muchas cosas, a pesar que son solo amigos con ventaja. Por lo menos hubo un momento que creí que ya eran novios.

Salieron un par de risas en torno a la conversación. Luego, de curiosidad, Jotaro saca su teléfono y revisa su Facebook para ver si ha publicado algo Jean Pierre o Ermes. Lo primero que ve en su timeline son las fotos de Polnareff con Ermes sentados en el bus, en el hotel donde están instalados y varias fotos de la costanera de ciudad B. En eso Jolyne dice:

—Esa Ermes que saca envidia con sus mini vacaciones. Y yo que tengo que quedarme acá aún.

—Considerando que ellos tomaron la iniciativa, no sería descabellado hacer un viaje parecido, con la diferencia que estemos los cuatro. Además, hasta podríamos ahorrar costos de alojamiento y conocer nuevos lugares.

— ¿Y te interesa ir a algún lugar en particular?

—No estoy 100% seguro. Puede ser ciudad b y algunas localidades cercanas a éste. He oído buenos comentarios sobre esos lugares ty no sería malo tener un paseo de este estilo.

Los jóvenes terminaron de comer y llegó la hora de dormir. Es así como Jolyne le indica a Jotaro la pieza de Ermes, aprovechando que hay una cama desocupada. Se dan el saludo de las buenas noches y ambos quedaron en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Jolyne estaba en su habitación y recordaba la vez que durmió en la habitación de Jotaro la vez pasada. Tenía buenos recuerdos de ese instante, con el olor agradable de las sábanas y el estar en un lugar acogedor. Eso le hizo fantasear y tener la loca idea de dormir con Jotaro, para revivir esa experiencia. Luego, se avergonzaba de la idea y simplemente optó por conciliar el sueño y dormir.

Llega el día siguiente y toca levantarse. Jolyne optó por salir con su pijama ancho. De ahí ve salir a Jotaro de la pieza de Ermes. Vestía con una camisa ajustada y unos pantalones de pijama sueltos. La camisa dejaba ver en detalle la forma de los hombros y de los abdominales. Jolyne quedó hipnotizada ante eso. Luego quitó la mirada y dice:

—Me gustaría que primero te bañaras tú y de ahí yo uso la bañera.

La chica esperó en su pieza, mientras Jotaro usaba la ducha. Y ya estaba tentada en ir a espiar a su amigo. Por vergüenza y respeto optó por esperar hasta que Jotaro se vistiera. Y así fue. Luego llegó el momento de la ducha de Jolyne, el cual fue más rápido de lo normal.

De ahí ambos chicos comenzaron a desayunar. En una primera instancia, ambos comen en silencio. Luego, Jotaro le hace una pregunta a Jolyne respecto a la tarea de la universidad:

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que había que hacer para "cine alternativo"?

—No me acuerdo de los detalles. Lo único que recuerdo es que había que aplicar unos textos para el análisis de un mediometraje que vimos en la clase pasada.

Lo que estaba claro es que iban a usar toda la tarde del sábado para avanzar en ese trabajo. No era una cosa imposible, pero lo que pedía el profesor no sólo era la lectura de unos textos, sino la aplicación de ellos y relacionarlos con un filme latinoamericano muy experimental. Y cuando se menciona la palabra "experimental", tiene que ver con un filme con una narración complicada, donde cualquier persona pensaría "¿qué mierda estoy viendo?". O por lo menos fue la experiencia de Jotaro cuando vio por primera vez la película que les mostró el profesor. Es así como después del desayuno, toman sus laptops y se dedican a escribir y conversar sobre la tarea que deben hacer.

La tarde pasa rápidamente y ya son las 6 de la tarde. Ambos chicos avanzan bastante en su trabajo, pero falta ajustar algunas cosas. El cansancio era bastante evidente en ambos, y deciden terminar la tarea para el siguiente día. De ahí Jolyne se levanta de la mesa, estira sus brazos y le dice a Jotaro:

— ¿Qué tal si salimos cerca? Necesito aire fresco.

Jotaro encuentra buena idea la sugerencia de Jolyne. Y es así como ambos van a un pequeño parque ubicado a 10 minutos del departamento. El lugar tiene unos árboles, unos asientos y varias personas rondando por ahí. Es la chica de los rodetes quien decide el lugar para sentarse. El chico de la gorra también se sienta. Ambos se quedan mirando el cielo, que ya estaba anaranjado. De ahí Jotaro le pregunta a Jolyne:

—Hasta ahora ¿cómo vas con tu carrera? ¿Te sientes a gusto ahí?

—Estoy recién comenzando, pero estoy conforme con lo que estoy haciendo. Por lo menos no me ha llegado la crisis vocacional, algo muy común entre mis compañeros…Hablando de crisis vocacional ¿Alguna vez has dudado sobre tu carrera?

—La verdad no. Lo que sí, una vez me cuestioné si valía la pena estudiar lejos de mi familia. Perfectamente podría haberme quedado en Japón y quedar más cerca de mi madre. Pero cuando obtuve la beca, simplemente opté por arriesgarme y venirme acá. Lo bueno es que mi abuelo vive acá y cada cierto tiempo lo visito.

— ¿En serio tienes un abuelo que vive acá? —Jolyne se sorprende con lo que le comenta su amigo.

—Sí. Su nombre es Joseph Joestar y se dedica al negocio de la inmobiliaria. Probablemente te debe sonar su nombre.

—Increíble. Yo no sabía que eras nieto de una persona tan reconocida. —Jolyne le brillaba los ojos, emocionada de lo que comentaba su amigo.

Con la reacción de su amiga, Jotaro se pone rojo y dice:

—En serio, no es gran cosa…

Luego de una amena conversación en el parque, deciden ir al almacén más cercano para comprar bebestibles, incluido unos pack de latas de cerveza, y comida. Es así como llegan al hogar de Jolyne con bastantes bolsas. La chica de los rodetes estaba impaciente y quería empezar a beber la cerveza que recién trajeron. Pero primero debían preparar todo, ya que tienen planeado ver una película, acompañado de comida y alcohol. Es así como traen dos bowls con comida, además de las latas de cerveza. Por sugerencia de Jotaro, deciden ver una película de terror de cine b.

Para ser una película de terror, no causaba nada de miedo. Mientras veían el filme, ambos chicos se reían de las escenas absurdas y los efectos especiales de bajo presupuesto. La cerveza ayudaba a que se rieran con más facilidad. Es así como en la mesa cercana al sofá se llenaba de latas vacías.

La película termina con los créditos viéndose en la pantalla. Jotaro y Jolyne están un poco ebrios. Se quedan mirando al televisor sin decir nada. Luego ocurre un momento extraño. Jolyne se queda mirando a su compañero. Tenía ganas de preguntarle si quería ir a dormir. Pero por alguna razón, no se atreve a hablar. Jotaro voltea su cabeza, mirando a Jolyne y pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien… solo qué…

— ¿Solo qué…? —Jotaro mira muy extrañado a su amiga.

Jolyne comienza a hablar sin pensar:

—Primera vez que te veo detenidamente, y te vez tan lindo… —Luego la chica de los rodetes cierra la boca, y se pone muy roja. El chico de la gorra se sorprende de los dichos de Jolyne, y sus ojos están un poco más abiertos. De ahí la chica trata de corregir su "error" diciendo:

—Perdón…no quería molestarte. En serio estoy hablando cosas sin pensar.

Jotaro nota que Jolyne tiene las mejillas muy rojas. No se ofende de los dichos de ella y se acerca un poco más. Es así como el chico alto le da un beso en la cabeza de Jolyne y dice:

—Tranquila. No hiciste nada de malo.

— ¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

En eso Jolyne respira profundo, acerca su rostro al de su compañero y le da un beso en sus labios. De ahí la chica dice:

— ¿Y esto te molestó?

—No, para nada.

Es así como ambos compañeros deciden ir a la pieza de Jolyne. Se quitan la ropa, quedando con la ropa interior y una camisa. Luego, ambos chicos quedan debajo de las sabanas. Y comienzan a besarse apasionadamente.


	6. El comienzo de algo nuevo y extraño

Ambos jóvenes seguían besándose apasionadamente. Jolyne se pone encima de Jotaro y empieza a besar el cuello de su acompañante. Mientras hacía eso, pasaba su mano bajo la camisa de Jotaro, acariciando primero su abdomen y luego su pecho. Notando el enorme interés de su compañera por esta parte, el chico alto decide quitarse la camisa quedando de torso desnudo.

Jolyne se queda mirando el pecho y los abdominales de Jotaro. Se distrae con el cuerpo esbelto de él. Considerando que no estaba haciendo mucho, Jotaro dice,con una voz muy sensual:

—Yo no muerdo. Me gustaría que te atrevieras más.

Con esos dichos, Jolyne toma más confianza y comienza a besar el pecho de su pareja, pasando su lengua por sobre los pezones de él. Notaba que su compañero disfrutaba de las caricias. Y se queda chupando los pezones de Jotaro. Mientras hacía eso, pasaba su mano bajo la ropa interior para acariciar su pene. A través de su mano, Jolyne sentía el enorme bulto que tiene su compañero. Sin perder tiempo, ella quita la ropa interior de él, dejando libre la enorme erección de su compañero.

Ella ya tuvo la experiencia con una persona con pene. Pero tantas experiencias con mujeres la hacían sentir un poco insegura y con el temor de cometer algún error. Así que intenta masturbarlo, recordando como lo hacía antes con Anasui. De ahí le pregunta a Jotaro:

— ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—sí…—La voz de Jotaro se perdía en medio de su respiración profunda.

—Dime si te hago doler.

Notando que la masturbación iba lenta, Jotaro opta por usar su mano derecha y pasarlo por sobre la mano de Jolyne. De esta forma le ayudaba a darle más placer ahí. Luego, hubo un momento en que Jotaro se queda masturbando solo, mientras que ella simplemente se queda mirando.

Jotaro no quería correrse muy pronto, por lo cual decide detener la masturbación. Es así como cambia de posición, quedándose encima de Jolyne. Le quita la ropa interior dejándola desnuda. Empieza a lamer lentamente los pezones de ella, dándole mucho placer. En medio de sus gemidos, Jolyne dice:

—Usa tus dedos para meterlos dentro de mi vagina.

Jotaro hace caso. Primero pasa por su boca unos dedos de la mano derecha, para humedecerlos un poco, y luego los mete al interior de ella. Jolyne ayuda a su compañero para dejar entrar esos dedos, sin que le duela, acomodándose mejor. Ya adentro, Jotaro movía sus dedos con mucho cuidado. El placer es tanto, que ella usa sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Jotaro y poderlo acercarlo a ella. Y es así como ambos se besan jugando con sus lenguas.

Luego cambian de posición, quedando Jolyne encima de Jotaro en posición 69. Sin esperar, Jotaro comienza a lamer la vagina de su compañera. Mientras tanto, Jolyne se queda apretando el miembro de él. Con el placer que recibía, le costaba concentrarse y hacer lo suyo. Pero luego se acostumbra y decide masturbar a Jotaro. Hubo un momento en que Jolyne gime un montón, ya que experimenta un orgasmo. Ella descansa un poco y dice:

—Perdón…—La chica se disculpa, considerando que él aún no ha eyaculado.

—Tranquila…todo está bien.

Jolyne decide hacer una felación a su compañero. Usaba mucho su lengua, humedeciendo considerablemente el pene de él. Incluso hubo un momento que humedece los testículos. Mientras tanto, Jotaro suelta unos gemidos, dando cuenta que estaba disfrutando de la felación.

Jolyne estaba concentrada haciendo lo suyo, hasta que hubo un momento en que la eyaculación aparece de repente. A ella le llega un enorme chorro de semen sobre su cara, alcanzando sobre las cejas, la nariz, en parte las mejillas y en los labios. De ahí Jolyne le pide ayuda a Jotaro para que le pasara unos pañuelos que tenía en uno de sus veladores. Luego de encontrar los pañuelos, Jolyne se seca la cara, quitando el exceso de semen. Jotaro también ayuda a limpiar parte del desastre que generó con su eyaculación. Después hubo un momento donde Jolyne va al baño, para seguir quitándose el líquido pegajoso que quedó en su cara. En la cama, Jotaro estaba avergonzado por generar el enorme desastre.

—Perdón. Te ensucie mucho.

—Está bien. No pasa nada.

Ambos estaban cansados y deciden descansar. Jotaro se pone cariñoso y abraza a Jolyne y le llena de besos en sus mejillas y en su boca. Luego de las caricias, ambos se quedan dormidos.

Jolyne durmió unas horas. Abrió los ojos a las 9 de la mañana. Aún estaba al lado de Jotaro en la cama. Y recién empieza a reflexionar lo que había hecho; no es que sea un pecado lo que hizo. Pero eso le generaba muchas dudas, sintiendo que estaba en medio de una enorme contradicción. Se había declarado como una chica muy liberal y lesbiana ante sus amigos y conocidos. Además, había tenido una enorme experiencia teniendo sexo con mujeres (incluido a Anasui, a pesar que técnicamente es una mujer trans). Pero una cosa que no asumía del todo es su interés por los hombres, o por lo menos con algunos. Para más remate, no sabía si Jotaro quería algo más serio o solo quería algo más casual.

Mientras Jolyne se quedaba pensando sobre sus contradicciones, Jotaro se despierta. De ahí ambos jóvenes se quedaban mirando. Jotaro dice:

—Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?

—Buenos días…sí, dormí bien

De ahí hubo un pequeño silencio. Jolyne no sabía que decir y estaba preocupada. Y esos sentimientos lo notaba su compañero, por lo cual pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien Jolyne? ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, no hiciste nada. Solo que…

—Solo que…

Jolyne reflexiona un poco y le confiesa a él su preocupación:

—Me siento insegura sobre mí. Por lo menos, hasta ayer, me sentía segura diciendo a todos que me gustan las mujeres y que solo me metía con ellas. Pero me he dado cuenta que ha sido una enorme mentira. Mírame, ahora mismo estoy en la cama con un hombre y no me dio asco la noche de sexo que tuvimos anoche.

Jotaro se quedaba mirando a su compañera y estaba bastante tranquilo. Jolyne seguía hablando:

—Incluso ni siquiera estoy segura de qué voy a hacer con esta relación. Tengo tantas dudas y no sé qué realmente voy a hacer.

Notando la honestidad de Jolyne y su enorme preocupación, Jotaro decide confesar algo muy íntimo:

—Entiendo…Lo que sí, tú no eres la única persona en esta pieza que ha tenido relaciones con personas del mismo sexo.

Jolyne se queda pensativa con los dichos de Jotaro. Pasado unos segundos, ella dice:

— ¿Estas bromeando?

—No, no estoy bromeando.

— ¿Y cuándo tuviste novio?

—Eso fue hace tiempo, cuando estaba en la secundaria.

En eso Jotaro desvía la mirada, con una cara de tristeza y dice:

—Tenía una relación secreta con un compañero de colegio. Él se llamaba Noriaki Kakyoin. Lamentablemente él falleció producto de un accidente. A partir de ahí, no tuve ningún noviazgo o alguna relación pasajera con nadie.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó con él. No es fácil lidiar con este tipo de pérdida.

De ahí la pieza estaba muy silenciosa, sin que ambos chicos dijeran algo. Pasó unos minutos, hasta que Jotaro habla y rompe el silencio:

—No tienes que lamentarte. Es cierto que es un recuerdo doloroso. Pero estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con ello.

En medio de tanta confesión íntima, ambos decidieron abrazarse. Luego, Jotaro comienza a acariciar el pelo de ella y después le da un beso en la frente. Luego él retoma la conversación:

—Es extraño. No había hablado de este tema con nadie. Ni siquiera Jean Pierre sabe eso.

— ¿Y tus papás sabían algo?

—Con suerte mi madre. Ella es tan astuta, que una vez me habló y me dijo que ya sabía que tenía algo con Noriaki. Y que además no le molestaba.

Jolyne estaba sorprendida que su compañero le confesara estas cosas. Por lo menos eso la tranquilizó un montón. Pero aún estaba la incertidumbre de qué pasaría con su relación con Jotaro. Es así como ella pregunta:

—Jotaro ¿Qué crees que pasaría ahora con nosotros? ¿Acaso esto se queda hasta acá o esto continúa?

—No sé. Depende de lo que pase más adelante. Por lo menos no me molesta estar contigo.

—A mí tampoco. Lo que sí, no sé si te molesta que mantengamos en secreto esta relación a la mayoría de las personas…o que por lo menos lo sepan Ermes y Jean Pierre.

—Me parece buena idea. Y considerando con todo lo que ha pasado en fiesta la novata, con los tipos que se trataron mal, yo creo que sería problemático que todos se enteren que te gusta los chicas y las chicas a la vez.

Lo que decía Jotaro es muy cierto. Aún es un dilema abrirse y ser abiertamente homosexual. Porque una cosa es que la Universidad de Santa Apollonia se diga abiertamente tolerante con la gente de otras orientaciones sexuales, donde se crean instancias para evitar la discriminación a nivel académico. Pero otro cuento es lidiar con los compañeros intolerantes. Lamentablemente, ser lesbiana siempre acarrea problemas a ellas, ya que tienen el estigma de no ser verdaderas mujeres al asumirse de esta forma. Y ser bisexual es mucho peor, ya que tienen la fama de ser gente promiscua. Así que por temas seguridad, ambos chicos decidieron mantener su relación en secreto, salvo para la gente de mucha confianza.

Ambos se quedaron abrazándose en la cama por un buen rato, hasta que llegó el medio día. Ermes y Jean Pierre llegarían pronto y sería muy incómodo recibirlos desnudos. Es así como ambos chicos deciden levantarse. Aprovechando la confianza, deciden compartir por primera vez la ducha. Estaban tentados en hacer más cosas sexuales, pero iban a demorarse un montón, y aún estaba pendiente ordenar la casa y ocultar el desastre que hicieron la noche pasada. Así que tomaron una ducha un tanto rápida, se vistieron y comieron un poco de cereal con leche.

Ambos jóvenes lograron terminar de ordenar y era aún las tres y media. Ermes y Jean Pierre llegan al departamento a las 4:10 pm. Tocan el timbre y Jolyne recibe a los recién llegados. Ermes le da un enorme abrazo a su amiga y dice:

— ¡Jolyne! Qué bueno verte de nuevo. Te extrañé un montón.

—Pero apenas te fuiste un par de días. Ni que te fueras por un montón de tiempo. — Jolyne decía eso, en tono de broma.

Polnareff se ponía a reír en medio de todo el escándalo que estaban haciendo las chicas. Luego, él aprovecha saludar a Jotaro, quien estaba detrás de Jolyne.

Considerando el cansancio de Jean Pierre y Ermes, aprovecharon de preparar la comida. Terminaron de cocinar, sirvieron el almuerzo y los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa. Jolyne pregunta:

—¿Y cómo estuvo esas mini vacaciones?

En eso Jean Pierre habla:

—Estuvo genial. Amé ciudad B. Me encantó su paisaje y sus edificios. Además, tenía varios lugares para ir a fiestas.

De ahí Ermes dice:

—Hubo un día es que nos quedamos casi toda la noche despiertos, paseando por la playa. Aún me sorprende que aún de madrugada, esa playa era un lugar muy seguro para pasear. Me acuerdo que al día siguiente los levantamos después del mediodía, y seguimos recorriendo la ciudad.

Polnareff y Ermes estaban muy emocionados contando sus experiencias en ciudad b. Incluso conocieron a unas personas que también estaban paseando en ese lugar. Mientras ellos contaban sus anécdotas, Jolyne ansiaba con tener un paseo similar.

Luego de la comida, era momento que Jotaro y Jean Pierre se fueran a su hogar. Arreglaron sus cosas, se despidieron de las chicas y tomaron un taxi. Después que se fueron ellos, la chica de las rastas pregunta de repente:

—Ahora que estamos solas, me gustaría que fuese sincera ¿tuviste algo con Jotaro?

En eso Jolyne se pone muy roja. La expresión la delató en frente de su amiga:

—Entonces tuviste una noche muy pasional con él—dice Ermes, bromeando.

En eso Jolyne pregunta:

— ¿Y cómo supiste que tuve algo con Jotaro?

—Lo sospeché. Además, hace bastante tiempo que te he visto mirando a ciertos chicos. Y por ende, a pesar que le dijiste a todo el mundo que eras lesbiana, igual intuía que tarde o temprano iba a verte con algún hombre. Lo que me sorprende es que te metieras con el compañero de departamento de Jean Pierre.

De ahí Jolyne le dice a Ermes:

—Lo que sí, necesito que no le cuentes a todo el mundo sobre esta relación. Lo hemos decidido con Jotaro, porque considerando como son los compañeros de la universidad, corro el riesgo de pasar malos ratos si se enteran que me he metido con mujeres y hombres a la vez.

—Tranquila. Entiendo perfectamente la situación. Incluso, yo hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo.

Y no es para menos lo que menciona Ermes. Considerando la fama de "puta" que tiene la chica de las rastas, no ha faltado algún momento incomodo en alguna fiesta. Ellas no dejan de divertirse, pero siempre tienen cuidado de la gente tóxica que ronda por la universidad.

Es así como recién comienza esta extraña relación entre Jolyne y Jotaro. Y como se prometió, por ahora solo Jean Pierre y Ermes saben de eso.


	7. Una visita inesperada

Jotaro y Jolyne llevaban apenas un par de semanas de relación. Como habían acordado, solamente Ermes y Jean Pierre saben que están juntos. Además, continuaban colaborando para el ramo de "cine alternativo". Jolyne recién se estaba haciendo la idea que, luego de muchas experiencias cercanas con mujeres, por primera vez estaba con un hombre. Jotaro le pasaba una experiencia similar, con la diferencia que solamente había tenido un novio durante toda su vida, y después de mucho tiempo, tiene una relación cercana con una chica.

Era un día jueves. Jolyne estaba en medio de una clase que terminaba a las 4:30 de la tarde. Mientras tomaba atención a la clase, recibe un mensaje. Mira el teléfono y nota que el mensaje es de Jotaro invitándola a salir después de clases. Él cuenta que suspendieron la clase que tenía para la tarde, y que ahora mismo estaba haciendo hora, estudiando en la biblioteca de su facultad. Le propone juntarse en una de las salidas de la Universidad Santa Apollonia. Ella responde el mensaje aceptando la propuesta. Es así como ambos se juntan en la hora acordada, después de que terminara la clase donde estaba Jolyne.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? —pregunta la chica de los rodetes.

—No sé si te gusta la idea. Pero se me ocurre ir a pasear al centro de Alexandrita. Podríamos ir a algún centro comercial si quieres.

—Me gusta la idea. Además, necesitaba salir urgentemente, que hace poco tuve una clase muy densa.

Es así como ambos toman el bus para llegar al centro de Alexandrita. En ese lugar hay un pequeño parque con muchos árboles y hojas cayéndose por el otoño. Primero dieron una caminata por ese parque, aprovechando que el tiempo estaba fresco y no se sentía tan helado como otros días. Lo que sí, Jolyne tenía muchas ganas de tomar algo frío. Y ambos jóvenes estaban a una esquina de acercarse a un Starbucks.

—Por favor Jotaro. Quiero comprar un Frappucino ¿Podemos entrar un rato a ese Starbucks?

Notando las enormes ganas de su pareja, Jotaro acepta la idea:

—No hay problema. Además, hace tiempo que no visitaba este lugar.

Y es así como ambos entran al local del Starbucks. Luego que los jóvenes pagan por el café y el frappucino, se quedaron esperando en una esquina para recibir sus pedidos. Hasta ahora todo iba normal, hasta que aparece un hombre mayor, sobre los sesenta años, coqueteando con la chica que estaba en la caja. La empleadora del Starbucks pregunta a esa persona:

— ¿Usted desea que le agreguen crema?

—Ponga toda la crema que desee corazón—Dice el viejo de manera muy coqueta. La pobre chica que lo atendía estaba un poco incómoda con el humor del cliente.

Jolyne y Jotaro miraban lo que estaban pasando entre el viejo y la empleadora del local. La chica de los rodetes reconoce al viejo:

—Jotaro ¿son mis ideas mías o ese anciano es Joseph Joestar, tu abuelo?

El chico alto estaba indignado, mirando con vergüenza ajena las locuras que hacía su abuelo. Sin necesidad que él hablara algo, Jolyne nota la actitud de su acompañante y corrobora que ese anciano es el abuelo de Jotaro.

En eso el viejo Joseph ve a su nieto y se acerca a los jóvenes. Los saluda y hace tremendo escándalo en el local.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía Jotaro. Has crecido un montón.

El anciano abrazaba a su nieto, mientras este último aún seguía indignado. De ahí Joseph se queda observando a Jolyne.

—Jotaro, tú nunca me has presentado a esta muchacha tan linda. ¿Por qué escondes esta hermosura?

Jolyne se sentía muy incómoda con los dichos del viejo, por lo cual Jotaro interviene.

—Ella es Jolyne Cunningham, una compañera de Universidad y estamos juntos en un ramo electivo. —Mientras decía eso, Jotaro miraba con mucha seriedad a su abuelo, dando un indicio para que el viejo Joseph dejara de decir estupideces.

Notando que estaba metiendo la pata, Joseph cambia de actitud.

—Bueno chiquillos… ¿Y cómo están los estudios? ¿Ha estado muy difícil la carrera?

Jolyne respira profundamente, como una forma de tranquilizarse y olvidar un poco el mal rato que estaba pasando. De ahí responde la pregunta de Joseph:

—Por lo menos en mi caso, he tenido algunas semanas con muchas tareas y trabajos. Pero nada muy complicado por ahora.

—Y yo he estado con bastantes trabajos. Esta semana, por lo menos, ha estado distinto, más tranquilo y con pocas tareas—eso decía Jotaro.

Para seguir conversando tranquilamente, los tres se trasladaron a una de las mesas del local. Jotaro encontraba sospechoso que de la nada y sin avisar, su abuelo viaje a Alexandrita para verlo. A pesar de esa extrañeza, Jotaro no quiere hacer algún drama delante de su compañera, por lo cual mejor opta por conversar cosas más livianas.

— ¿Cómo está la abuela?

—Ella está muy bien. Solamente su salud ha estado muy delicada, pero nada grave. Le ha dado un resfrío que le ha durado muchos días. Pero por lo menos está controlada — comenta el viejo sobre su esposa Suzy Q.

Jolyne no hablaba mucho y no quería interrumpir la conversación familiar entre Jotaro y Joseph. Se sentía como un pajarito nuevo en este instante. Es así como decide irse antes:

—Me van a disculpar. Pero necesito llegar temprano a mi casa para hacer algunas cosas. Perdóname Jotaro que te deje antes. Después hablamos.

El chico alto le da mucha pena que su pareja se vaya. Pero entiende la situación. Ella no conversaba mucho y parecía que se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Bueno Jolyne. Ahí nos comunicamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo para la próxima tarea de cine alternativo.

La chica de los rodetes se va, dejando a Joseph y Jotaro solos. El chico de la gorra se pone más serio, y se atreve a preguntarle directamente a su abuelo:

—me parece extraño que sin aviso llegues acá. ¿Pasa algo malo?

El abuelo se pone más serio y comenta:

—Jotaro ¿tú conoces algún lugar cómodo para hablar en privado?

—Hay un lugar en mi Universidad que es bastante tranquilo en las horas de las mañanas, cuando la mayoría tiene clases.

Jotaro sugiere a Joseph reunirse al día siguiente, en la laguna artificial, la más cercana a la estatua de Santa Apollonia. Considerando que su abuelo necesitaba hablar algo muy serio con él, decide faltar a la clase de la mañana.

—Por cierto viejo, puedo ofrecer alojamiento en el departamento donde vivo. Eso sí, tendrías que usar el sillón cama.

—No te preocupes Jotaro, ya tengo reservado un hotel y no quiero molestarlos mucho.

Después de ese encuentro casual en el local del Starbuck, Jolyne logra llegar a su hogar. Ermes la estaba esperando para poder cenar juntas. Ya servida la mesa, Jolyne comenta a su amiga:

—No me vas a creer lo que me pasó hoy día…conocí al abuelo de Jotaro.

—Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que hoy te encontraste con el famoso Joseph Joestar?

—Exactamente, el mismo.

—Mira como son las casualidades de la vida ¿Y cómo es él como persona?

—Bueno…al principio estaba molestando a la chica de la caja, haciéndose el coqueto. Y luego decía unas cosas muy incomodas, pero por suerte Jotaro lo detuvo. No lo vi como mala persona. Solamente se le ocurre decir estupideces sin pensar.

—Y me imagino que te presentaste como la novia de Jotaro—decía eso Ermes, y luego se le escapa unas risas.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —Jolyne también empieza a reír.

Las chicas seguían bromeando, mientras comían. Terminó la cena y por ende, llegó el momento para irse a dormir. Después de ponerse el pijama y acostarse en su cama, Jolyne se quedó mirando su Smartphone. Aprovechó de enviarle unos mensajes a Jotaro, preguntando qué pasó después que se fuera ella.

—Mi abuelo quiere conversar conmigo seriamente—eso decía el mensaje que envió Jotaro.

— ¿Y tú sabes por qué tu abuelo necesita esa conversación?

—La verdad no estoy muy seguro. Pero este tema me tiene preocupado.

Jolyne apoya a su pareja e intenta tranquilizarlo:

—No creo que sea algo tan terrible. Por lo menos sería raro que estuviera de buenas a la primera y que después te regañara por algo.

Con la conversación que tuvo con Jolyne vía mensajes de texto, Jotaro por lo menos puede dormir tranquilo. No debería ser un mal día mañana.

Hace varios años, Joseph Joestar le toca viajar a Japón para un asunto familiar importante. Su hija Holly necesitaba el apoyo incondicional de su padre, ya que estaba pasando por un momento de incertidumbre. El mejor amigo y primer amor de Jotaro falleció y le tocaba lidiar con un hijo bastante deprimido. Holly se sentía como una mala madre, porque no lograba que Jotaro fuese honesto con ella y que él se dejara ayudar.

Era inolvidable esa conversación que tiene Joseph con su hija, hablando de la situación de Jotaro.

—Querido padre, yo no sé qué hacer. He tratado de darle lo mejor a mi hijo y Jotaro sigue sufriendo. La muerte de su novio le afectó tanto, que casi ni le interesa estudiar o hacer otras actividades.

Era primera vez que el viejo Joseph veía a su hija tan insegura y triste. Sabía que estaba en medio de un problema bastante peliagudo. En eso Joseph le dice a Holly:

—No deberías sentirte una mala madre. Todo lo contrario. Has hecho lo mejor posible para este momento tan terrible. No tienes la culpa de este problema. Simplemente fue la mala suerte que Jotaro tuviera que lidiar con el fallecimiento de un ser querido tan pronto. —con los dichos de Joseph,la madre de Jotaro comienza a llorar; hace mucho tiempo que ella se estaba aguantando las lágrimas y era evidente su sensibilidad.

Joseph decide enfrentar a su nieto. Sabía que era necesario conversar con él. Tiene la suerte de encontrarlo sentado, cerca del jardín y fumando. Joseph se sienta al lado de Jotaro y le empieza a hablar:

—Sé que no me tienes mucha confianza, ya que solo vengo acá cada cierto tiempo. Y me gustaría decirte que a pesar de todo este dolor, tienes todo mi apoyo y puedes confiar en mí. Si tienes algo privado que necesites hablar, puedes contar conmigo para eso.

Jotaro no hablaba y solo seguía fumando. En eso Joseph sigue hablando:

—Lo único que te pido Jotaro es que no sigas preocupando a tu madre. Ella se siente tan mal como tú. Por favor, sé honesta con ella y no te tragues ese sufrimiento solo.

Jotaro escuchó atentamente las palabras de su abuelo. Decide apaga el cigarrillo. Se acerca a su abuelo, lo abraza y se pone a llorar. Para el viejo Joseph, era primera vez que le tocaba lidiar con el lado sensible de su nieto. Antes de eso, Jotaro era un rebelde sin causa, que mostraba bastante agresividad en la escuela, salvo cuando estaba cerca de Kakyoin, quien lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Luego de la visita de Joseph Joestar a Japón, Jotaro Kujo trata de relacionarse mejor con su madre Holly, siendo más honesto con ella y consigo mismo. Eso le ayudó volver a la rutina escolar de a poco. Parecía un milagro, pero hubo un momento en que Jotaro se volvió un estudiante con excelentes calificaciones, luego de su periodo depresivo donde las evaluaciones no estaban tan nuevas.

Y para la sorpresa de la familia Kujo-Joestar, Jotaro gana una beca – de la Fundación Speedwagon – para viajar a Estados Unidos y estudiar la carrera que tanto quería, Biología Marina.

Para la mamá de Jotaro, esta noticia tiene un sabor medio amargo. Por un lado, por fin su hijo logra cumplir sus sueños de estudiar la carrera que le gusta. Pero por otro lado, le toca lidiar la partida de Jotaro a un país lejano. Y eso implicaba pasar ciertos meses sola, soportando la ausencia de su esposo, Sadao Kujo. Él es músico de jazz y su trabajo le demanda mucho tiempo estar fuera de casa.

Joseph Joestar nunca le gustó que su hija se casara con Sadao Kujo, más aún que es un padre muy ausente, que ni siquiera ha apoyado el proceso de duelo de su hijo. Considerandos antecedentes, Joseph decidió investigar en secreto a Sadao y confirmar ciertas sospechas que ha tenido durante muchos años…


	8. Verdad

La universidad de Santa Apollonia se caracteriza por poseer varias áreas verdes que están en armonía con la arquitectura. Durante la construcción del campus lograron la instalación de varios árboles, junto con zonas verdes donde abundan las flores. Uno de los lugares más hermosos que cuenta el campus es la laguna artificial, ubicado cerca de la estatua de Santa Apollonia.

Jotaro encontraba muy extraño citar a su abuelo en uno de los lugares de la universidad. Fue en ese mismo lugar donde compartió con Jolyne y tuvieron su primera charla seria. En ese mismo día pasó la pelea con los borrachos, que por suerte no pasó a mayores. Tenía la sensación que la fiesta de los novatos ocurrió ayer, cuando en realidad pasaron varias semanas, por no decir unos meses. Había comenzando una relación con la chica que conoció más a fondo en esa fiesta, con una cierta incertidumbre de lo que iba a suerte, ahora todo iba bien con Jolyne.

Además de lo mencionado anteriormente, Jotaro faltó la clase de la mañana y rara vez hacía eso. Pero el contexto justificada el accionar del chico de la gorra. La laguna artificial está casi vacío durante las mañanas. Y considerando las palabras de su abuelo, él prefería ausentarse solo una clase y tener la conversación privada con Joseph.

Por lo general, el chico de la gorra no tenía muchos secretos con el viejo. Joseph ya sabe que Jotaro tuvo un novio durante la adolescencia. Cuando recién murió Kakyoin, no se habló explícitamente de ese noviazgo. Fue recién en Estados Unidos donde el joven Kujo habló con su abuelo. Fue a partir de ese momento donde ambos familiares lograron establecer una relación familiar duradera.

Considerando todo lo anterior, Jotaro no sabía qué esperar de Joseph. Lo único seguro es que era necesario cierta privacidad para conversar. Esto le generará una sensación de inseguridad enorme. Por lo general, él no suele estar así y tiende a estar muy seguro en momentos de crisis...salvo este. Considerando que involucra algo muy íntimo de él, JOtaro estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.

Jotaro ve a lo lejos a un anciano que está mirando por todos lados. Logró reconocer a su abuelo quien está muy perdido dentro del campus.

—¡Viejo, por acá!

Joseph hace caso, acercándose a donde está su nieto.

—Mil disculpas. Tu universidad es un verdadero laberinto. Me tomó más de media hora llegar acá

—Tranquilo. Es normal que pase eso.

Ambas personas decidieron sentarse en unos bancos ubicados en los alrededores de la laguna artificial. El chico de la gorra se pone más serio y pregunta:

—Ya que estamos acá ¿Qué es lo que necesitas contar?

El abuelo empieza a respirar profundamente, y decide hablar:

—Mira Jotaro, tú sabes que yo no me llevo bien con tu padre. Respeto mucho a Holly. Pero...pero...hay cosas que no me calzan...

No es primera vez que Jotaro escucha que su abuelo comente de este tema. Joseph dejó siempre claro que no le gustaba Sadao Kujo y deseaba que su hija se divorciara de él.

—...Considerando todo lo anterior, decidí contratar el servicio de unos investigadores privados...

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Jotaro pregunta:

— ¿Cuándo contrataste a esos investigadores?

—Hace un año más o menos.

—¿Y quién sabe sobre esto? ¿Lo sabe mi abuela? ¿Mi madre?

—Perdoname por mantener esto en secreto,pero eres el único que sabe de esto...

El chico de la gorra está muy pensativo. Los nervios estaban por las nubes, consumiendo la cordura de a poco. Además, tenía una sensación incómoda en la garganta. A pesar de todo eso, logró sacar la voz:

—¿Qué lograron descubrir esos investigadores?

—Bueno...esto...corroboraron que Sadao ha tenido varias amantes. Y lo que está pendiente es saber la cantidad de hijos que dejó tu padre. Por ahora sabemos de uno, quien vive en Japón y tiene actualmente 10 años. Es el hijo de una mujer que pertenece a un clan de músicos.

Jotaro se quedó en silencio. Para él era obvio que su padre Sadao tuviera amantes e hijos secretos. Pero no es lo mismo tener las sospechas que manejar las pruebas. Joseph notó que su nieto aún estaba digiriendo la información que recién contó. Sabiendo que no podía hacer mucho, lo único que podía hacer es calmarlo:

—Jotaro, yo entiendo que recién estás tomando consciencia de esto. Pero te aseguro una cosa: es apenas la punta del iceberg. Yo no descarto que existan más hijos en el mundo. Así que es importante estar preparado.

El chico de la gorra trata de salir del estado de shock que lo dejaba casi mudo. Y es así como pregunta:

—¿Y cuándo vamos a hablarle a mi madre sobre esto?

—Mmmm, no estoy muy seguro. Pero creo que será cuando tengamos más información sobre los hijos de Sadao.

Por muy buenas intenciones que tenían ambas personas, estaban muy inseguros de confesar sobre este secreto. Ya han pasado varias cosas dentro del matrimonio y Holly no se ha atrevido a divorciarse. Y por mucho que intenten convencer, la última decisión la toma ella. Respecto a lo de Sadao, independiente que exista divorcio o no, por lo menos hay información que respalda el historial tóxico de él.

* * *

Es viernes, un día donde la mayoría de los estudiantes sufren de una especie de flojera crónica que dura prácticamente por toda la tarde. Algunos ya están perdiendo la concentración, y solamente están ahí para no perderse la clase. Jolyne no tenía sueño pero le estaba fallando la concentración. Su atención estaba en otro lado. Para ser exacto, su mente estaba concentrado en Jotaro y su abuelo. Estaba tan impaciente que lo único que quería era salir de clases, recorrer casi todo el campus para abrazar a su amante. Pero no podía hacer eso, por lo menos por ahora.

Lo bueno es que toda esa frustración se detiene gracias a un mensaje que le llega. Jotaro por fin se comunica con la chica. Le pregunta "¿puedo ir a tu casa?". Esa era la frase que ella esperaba. Obviamente iba a decir que sí, confirmando su encuentro para mañana.

Estaba a punto de acabarse la clase, cuando sorpresivamente Ermes le envía un mensaje. Cuando Jolyne le toca mirar el teléfono, se da cuenta que es un audio que dura aproximadamente un minuto. Tuvo que esperar a que finalizara la clase para poder escuchar el mensaje multimedia:

—Hola Jolyne. Espero que estés bien. Me vas a disculpar que salga con planes de última hora. Pero unas amigas me invitaron a un nuevo bar que se instaló en la ciudad, por lo cual voy a ir a conocer. Si quieres, puedes venir acá. Y si no te da la gana, puedes invitar a Jotaro al apartamento. No te preocupes por mí porque en el peor de los casos, estaré durmiendo en algún motel cerca del bar. Intentaré invitar a Pol a ver si se anima. Así que nos vemos pronto.

Era muy obvio que Ermes planifica cosas así, buscando un espacio libre para Jolyne para que pueda estar con su pareja. Lo único extraño es que justo salió un panorama asociada a los compañeros de carrera de Ermes. Con el cambio de planes, Jolyne envía varios mensajes a Jotaro preguntando si podía mejor juntarse antes en el apartamento durante la noche. Ambos se ponen de acuerdo y se juntan en una de las salidas del campus. Al reunirse ahí, van al paradero del bus y se dirigen al apartamento de Jolyne.

* * *

Jolyne abre la puerta. El apartamento está vacío y silencioso. Jotaro encontraba incómodo que todo estuviera tan calmado ahí por lo cual pregunta:

—¿Puedo prender el televisor?

—No hay problema.

Él tiene la costumbre de prender la televisión solamente para que genere ruido y , así , no lidiar con el silencio incómodo del lugar. En eso Jolyne le las siguientes ideas para comer:

—Mira, tengo hamburguesas, carne de pollo, pasta...No sé si tienes alguna idea

—¿Puedo mirar un poco tu refrigerador?

—ok…

Jotaro se ofreció para cocinar, improvisando algo entre los ingrediente que pilló. Terminó preparando una especie de salteado de verduras con un poco de carne. Jolyne simplemente optó por poner los platos y los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Fue recién en la cena que empezaron a conversar:

—y al final ¿qué fue lo que tu abuelo te contó hoy?

—Es una larga historia...

—No me importa. Tómate tu tiempo.

Jotaro comenzó a hablar del matrimonio de sus padres, un tema que ha sido recurrente dentro de la familia de los Joestars. Holly conoció a Sadao Kujo dentro del nicho de la música. Hubo un periodo en que ella asistía a muchos eventos de jazz dentro de Estados Unidos. Fue ahí donde conoce a su actual esposo. Fue amor a primera vista.

Los Joestars estaban bien inseguros con esta relación, porque Sadao exigía muchas cosas a Holly. Una de esas peticiones es que dejara su país natal,viajar a Japón y así iniciar una nueva vida. En una primera instancia,Joseph y Suzy prohibieron a su hija que aceptara esto. Pero considerando que ella estaba muy enamorada de su pareja, decidieron respetar su decisión.

Lamentablemente ese matrimonio no funcionó bien. Sadao se la pasaba viajando por el mundo entre gira y gira. Holly vivía con muchas comodidades como dueña de casa, pero no tenía a su esposo a su lado y se sentía muy triste. Por suerte no hubo violencia física. Sin embargo, ella le tocó lidiar con la indiferencia de su cónyuge.

Sadao era un padre muy eficiente para aportar monetariamente. Pero ha sido negligente con respecto al apoyo emocional, algo que Jotaro lo siente y Joseph han estado al tanto de la situación de ese matrimonio. Sin embargo, no tenían las atribuciones para intervenir. Quien tenía la última palabra era Holly, ya que su marido no tenía intenciones de divorciarse. Considerando que ella no ha dicho nada, no es mucho lo que se puede hacer.

Por último, Jotaro comentó a Jolyne lo que pasó en la tarde, donde su abuelo le habló sobre la contratación de investigadores privados, para averiguar las cosas turbias de su padre. Gracias a esa instancia, ya lograron identificar un hijo secreto confirmando las sospechas que tenía el abuelo y su nieto.

Cuando el chico termina de contar todo lo asociado a su familia, Jolyne Cunningham pregunta:

—¿y cómo te sientes después de la visita de tu abuelo?

—La verdad...no sé…

Jolyne notaba que su pareja estaba apunto de llorar. Ella se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a él abrazándolo. Jotaro responde la caricia y rodea con sus brazos a su novia. Ese instante no requirió de palabras para expresar lo que necesitaban. Bastó con ir a la pieza, acostarse en la cama, quedarse debajo de las sábanas y frazadas; mirarse frente a frente y si es posible, estar lo más cerca posible de uno.

La jornada ha sido tan agotadora que no estaban los ánimos para tener sexo. El día fue muy pesado, donde ambos fueron derrotados por el sueño y el cansancio. Por lo mismo, ambos ya estaban dormidos a las 11:30 pm, durmiendo profundamente.

* * *

 **Nota final con fecha 7/12/2018:**

Mil disculpas por demorarme mucho en publicar un nuevo capítulo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Durante el 2018 he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios. Había escrito ciertos borradores pero no tenía el tiempo para revisarlos (eso implica releer y corregir la ortografía con la redacción).

Más allá de las excusas, espero que disfruten de esta actualización.


End file.
